una historia de amor hecha realidad
by FandeAshySerena
Summary: todo comienza a partir de que Ash ganara el torneo y Serena se ve obligada a decirle la verdad a Ash lo que siente por él ya que si no le dice nada él se ira a kanto
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Amourshipping - Una historia de amor hecha realidad

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé.

Sinopsis: Todo empezó después de que terminara el torneo de la liga kalos, Ash al ver ganado decidió descansar ya que era tarde y en eso

Capítulo 1: El sueño extraño de Ash.

Narrador: todo empezó después de que Ash ganara la liga kalos , estaba oscureciendo y Ash,clemont,bonnie y serena se fueron al centro pokémon más cercano.

Ash: enfermera joy me daría una habitación con 4 camas por favor – dijo Ash cansado por todo lo sucedido.

Joy: si claro adelante tome las llaves su habitación que es la número 155 – dijo la enfermera joy amablemente.

Ash: a por cierto enfermera joy también podría curar a mis pokémon es que están exhaustos por la ardua batalla pero al fin y al cabo ganamos el torneo – dijo Ash que se mostraba feliz teniendo la copa de la liga kalos en su mano derecha.

Serena: también los míos por favor - dijo serena sacando sus pokébolas.

Clemont : también se los encargo mucho los míos - dijo clemont .

Joy : si no se preocupen que atender a los pokémon es mi trabajo, mañana sus pokémon estarán como nuevos –dijo la enfermera joy.

Ash: se lo agradecemos mucho enfermera joy , hasta luego nos iremos a descansar –dijo Ash dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Joy: está bien disfruten de su estancia – dijo la enfermera joy llevándose a sus pokémon para curarlos.

Narrador: después de que Ash y los demás descansaran en el centro pokémon pasó algo que Ash jamás pensaría que sucedería. Este se despertó en la madrugada algo porque había tenido un sueño eso de las 5:00 a.m. y en esto Serena también se despertó veamos que sucede.

Ash: nooo… Serena no lo hagas, ¿a qué paso? A fue solo un sueño menos mal - dijo Ash que había tenido un sueño en el que serena aparecía.

Ash: tendré que ir a un lugar más tranquilo para calmarme –dijo Ash saliendo del centro pokémon.

Narrador: en eso serena ya se había despertado cuando Ash grito diciendo su nombre pero Serena se hiso la dormida para que Ash no la notara veamos que más sucede.

Serena: ya se fue iré a perseguirlo a ver qué sucede - dijo Serena con una voz preocupada al notar que Ash salió de la habitación.

Ash: ¡ah! ya se mejor me iré a un parque cerca de ahí encontrare un árbol en el cual descansar y pensar en lo sucedido – dijo Ash dirigiéndose a un parque cercano en el cual descansar.

Serena: pobre Ash que le estará pasando – dijo Serena notándose algo preocupado.

Ash: no sé porque sigo soñando eso – dijo Ash notando algo preocupado pero en eso se escucha unos pasos.

Ash: ¡quien anda ahí! – dijo Ash gritando un poco asustado.

Serena: soy serena, perdóname Ash no quise espiarte – dijo Serena la cual avía sido descubierta por Ash.

Ash: ¿serena? Pero que haces aquí – dijo Ash sorprendido al ver que era Serena.

Serena: es que cuando estábamos en la habitación gritaste diciendo mi nombre por eso me desperté pero cuando te saliste de la habitación no quise preocuparte por eso solo decidí seguirte – dijo Serena en la cual se estaba poniendo un poco roja con lo que le contaba a Ash.

Ash: ¡lo siento mucho Serena! Perdón por haberte despertado de ese modo, es que tuve una pesadilla y por eso me desperté – dijo Ash al sentirse algo apenado porque se enteró que Serena se había despertado porque él había gritado su nombre así que este se sonrojo más que Serena.

Serena: no Ash no te preocupes además a cualquiera le pasa ¿no? – dijo Serena calmando un poco a Ash.

Ash: si pero…. – dijo Ash que fue interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: ha por cierto Ash que fue lo que soñaste - dijo Serena un poco curiosa.

Ash: lo siento pero no puedo contártelo – dijo Ash sonando con un tono muy serio.

Serena: pero porque Ash porque no me lo puedes decir – dijo Serena con un tono muy sensible como si fuera a llorar.

Ash: es que algo muy privado – dijo Ash con el mismo tono serio.

Serena: ya veo que no soy lo suficiente confiable para que me cuentes tus cosas mejor me regreso y no te molesto más – dijo Serena ya que cuando se levantó y se voltio para regresar dejo caer Lágrimas.

Ash: ¡no! ¡Espera! Serena lo siento mucho de verdad no quise decir eso y no quiero pelearme contigo por favor, y si te tengo confianza lo malo es que si te cuento de seguro te vas a molestar mucho, pero está bien si quieres que te lo contare, Pero ya no llores ¿si? – dijo Ash que había agarrado la mano de Serena y este se empezó a disculpar y decidió contarle todo. (Si quieren vivir la emoción del momento escuchen esto /watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk).

Serena: está bien Ash te perdono pero no lo vuelvas hacer si, ya cuéntame de una vez, que esto me asusta un poco – dijo Serena al ver que Ash se disculpaba y le contaba su sueño.

Ash: sabes Serena yo empecé a tener esos sueños después de que seas reina kalos y esa misma noche comencé a tenerlo y el sueño trataba de… - dijo Ash que comenzaba a contar la historia.

"FLASHBACK DEL SUEÑO DE ASH"

Todo era tranquilo como siempre Ash y sus amigos viajaban juntos, camino al centro pokémon más cercano para pasar la noche ay y al entrar al centro pokémon, dos ladrones salieron robándose los pokemon y todo el dinero y Ash al ver eso los enfrento y les dijo.

Oigan robar es malo – dijo Ash en cual saco a uno de sus pokémon el cual era frogadier.

¡Oye! Mocoso no te metas o te las veras conmigo – dijo uno de los ladrones

Frogadier usa frubujas hacia los ladrones – dijo Ash felicitando a su pokémon.

Entonces en eso llegó la oficial Jenny y se estaba llevando halos ladrones pero en eso uno de ellos se liberó, corrió y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se dirigía a Ash que estaba de espaldas y en eso Serena vio que el ladrón iba a matar a Ash pero ella se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso a Ash y este se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su atrás y lo miro y era el ladrón pero este le dijo "te dije que no te metieras conmigo" y en eso, apunto de que le clavara la navaja a Ash Serena lo empujo y Ash tirado en el piso le dijo : nooo… serena no lo hagas y el ladrón con toda su ira no le importo que era una chica igual le clavo la navaja en el abdomen y en eso la oficial Jenny lo golpeo por atrás dejándolo inconsciente y le puso unas esposas en eso Ash llorando le digo espera por favor resiste y en eso grito ¡clemont,Bonnie! Apúrense vallan por la enfermera Joy -dijo Ash viendo que serena perdía mucha sangre.

Serena ya falta poco sí! Por favor se fuerte – dijo Ash llorando que estaba dándole ánimos a Serena para que resistiera.

Ashhhh…. Sabes estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido eres la primera y la única persona que eh amado… - dijo serena que fue interrumpido por Ash.

Esperaaa… no, no digas más yo también te amo pero no hagas más esfuerzo ¿si? – dijo Ash sabiendo que significaban esas palabras.

Ash me das un beso por favor - dijo Serena que ya había perdido mucha sangre.

Está bien - dijo Ash mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Y en eso serena estaba casi cerrando sus ojos, porque ya no podía aguantar más y le dice una última palabra a Ash: GRACIAS POR TODO ASH… TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE – en eso serena no habría sus ojos y Ash dijo: no, noo… serena aguanta y en eso llega la enfermera Joy y Ash le dice: por favor haga lo imposible para salvarla y en eso la enfermera Joy la revisa y le dice a Ash: lo siento pero ya no se puede hacer nada lo lamento mucho la chica ha perdido mucha sangre y no tiene pulso lamentablemente la chica a fallecido – dijo: la enfermera a Ash pero este no podía creerlo.

No, no,no… no Serena no puede estar muerta nooo…. – dijo Ash.

"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"

Ash: bueno Serena eso es todo lo que tenía que contarte – dijo Ash de haber contado todo a Serena.

Serena: ya veo por eso no me lo querías decir ¿verdad? – dijo Serena preguntando a Ash.

Ash: pues si - dijo Ash y se había notado de que le había contado que él estaba enamorado de ella pero en su sueños pero Ash no aguanto la vergüenza y se puso rojo.

Serena: jajaja…pero Ash no te preocupes ¿sí? además eso solo pasa en las películas ah por cierto de repente te pusiste muy rojo ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Serena preguntando a Ash.

Ash: no nada…. Oye serena no crees que ya va amanecer deberíamos volver al centro pokémon – dijo Ash evitando la pregunta de Serena.

Serena: si tienes razón mejor vámonos que está haciendo mucho frio – dijo serena a Ash.

Narrador: después de que Ash y Serena regresaran al centro pokémon varias horas después ya había amanecido y era un día muy hermoso en eso clemont y Bonnie se despertaron pero vieron que Ash y Serena seguían durmiendo y como no querían molestarlos le dejaron una nota diciendo: Ash y Serena si nos buscan estaremos abajo en el comedor -dijo clemont y Bonnie.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES….

Ash: ahhhh que bien dormí – dijo Ash mientras bostezaba

Serena: umm que bien dormí - dijo Serena al ver que Ash también había despertado.

Ash: oye Serena sabes no veo por ningún lado a clemont y a Bonnie - dijo Ash notando que clemont y Bonnie no estaban.

Serena: mira Ash encontré una nota que dejaron y dice que están en el comedor esperándonos -dijo Serena a Ash sobre la nota que dejaron.

Ash: entonces que esperamos me estoy muriendo de hambre hay que cambiarnos rápido y bajemos – dijo Ash que estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Serena: ay Ash tu nunca cambias ¿no? Bueno está bien vamos – dijo Serena mientras esta tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza al estilo anime.

Narrador: en eso Ash y Serena bajaron y se encontraron con clemont y Bonnie.

Clemont: oye Ash tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante– dijo clemont la cual Ash estaba muy confundido.

Ash: está bien clemont pero primero déjame tomar mi desayuno si – dijo Ash mientras le sonaba el estómago.

Clemont: está bien Ash – dijo Clemont mientras esperaba a que Ash terminara su desayuno.

Ash: bien ya termine por cierto Clemont de que me querías hablar – dijo Ash notando serio a Clemont.

Clemont: bueno aquí voy, Ash te acuerdas cuando te dije que te acompañaría solo hasta que compitieras en la liga kalos – dijo Clemont un poco triste.

Ash: si me acuerdo porque lo preguntas – dijo Ash un poco confundido.

Clemont: bueno Ash y Serena les quiero decir que a partir de ahora ya no viajare con ustedes, ya que mi papa necesita ayuda con la tienda de electrónicos y además tengo que hacerme cargo del gimnasio lumiose y clembot no puede solo así que tengo que irme – dijo Clemont Asus dos amigos sonando un poco triste.

Ash: no te preocupes Clemont aunque tomemos caminos distintos siempre seremos amigos – dijo Ash sonando muy maduro.

Serena: si Clemont no te preocupes siempre seremos amigos – dijo Serena.

Bonnie: Serena te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo la pequeña soltando una lágrimas.

Serena: no llores Bonnie ya que siempre seremos buenas amigas y nos volveremos a ver algún día – dijo Serena consolando a la pequeña Bonnie ya que la quería como si fuera su hermana menor.

Clemont: a por cierto Ash y ahora a donde te diriges – dijo clemont.

Ash: bueno por ahora solo pienso en ir a pueblo paleta y descansar – dijo Ash

Clemont: ya veo y tu Serena a donde te diriges – dijo Clemont

Serena: bueno todavía no lo pienso pero por el momento quiero acompañar a Ash – dijo Serena que en eso recuerda que tiene que decirle a Ash lo que siente por él.

Clemont: ya veo entonces Ash ya que más tarde voy a partir porque no tenemos una batalla pokémon – dijo Clemont retando a Ash a una batalla.

Ash: porque ¿no? Pero solo usaremos al más fuerte ok – dijo Ash.

Narrador: mientras que Ash y Clemont tenían su batalla la pequeña Bonnie llamo a Serena en un lugar muy discreto.

Bonnie: oye Serena te puedo preguntar algo – dijo la pequeña.

Serena: si dime de que quieres hablar – dijo Serena un poco confundida.

Bonnie: bueno sobre lo de Ash ya se lo dijiste – dijo Bonnie soltando una risita.

Serena: ahhh…. Pero Bonnie tú como...sabes…. – dijo Serena un poco roja y sorprendida.

Bonnie: Ay Serena durante este tiempo viajando lo he notado y no intentes engañarme – dijo la pequeña.

Serena: está bien Bonnie te diré la verdad a mí me gusta Ash pero todavía no se lo digo –dijo Serena un poco preocupada.

Bonnie: pero que esperas Serena lo puedes perder además tú lo escuchaste a Ash en la mañana diciéndole a mi hermano que se ira a pueblo paleta –dijo Bonnie.

Serena: ya lo sé pero no sé en qué momento decírselo – dijo Serena soltando una lágrimas en solo pensar que perdería a Ash.

Bonnie: ya se Serena yo y mi hermano nos iremos en la tarde así que tú y Ash aprovechen toda la tarde para divertirse y después se lo puedas decir, además no tienes nada que perder –dijo Bonnie a Serena dándole ánimos.

Serena: si tienes razón Bonnie muchas gracias se lo diré – dijo Serena la cual estaba tranquila y emocionada.

Bonnie: no tienes por qué agradecer además para eso están las amigas no, a por cierto ya deberíamos volver o si no se preocuparan – dijo Bonnie notando la hora.

Serena: si tienes razón –dijo Serena.

Narrador: después de la charla de Bonnie y Serena y de la batalla de Ash y Clemont estos se reunieron para despedirse.

Clemont: bueno Ash esa fue una buena batalla la cual no olvidare aunque allá perdido, bueno ya llego la hora de despedirnos Ash y Serena hasta luego – dijo Clemont despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Ash: bueno Clemont que te valla bien y cuida bien dela pequeña Bonnie ¿si? Adiós – dijo Ash que también se despedía.

Serena: que te valla bien y buena suerte con tus inventos – dijo Serena.

Bonnie: Ash, Serena hasta luego nos volveremos a ver y Serena no olvides de lo que hablamos –dijo Bonnie despidiéndose.

Serena: está bien – dijo Serena despidiéndose.

Ash y Serena: Adiós que les valla bien…. –dijeron Ash y Serena lo cual alzaban las manos.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE "UNA HISTORIA HECHA REALIDAD" BUENO LOS DEJO YA SABEN CADA VIERNES LES DEJARE UN CAPITULO ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..

-dijo FandeAshySerena.


	2. Capitulo 2

Título: Amourshipping - Una historia de amor hecha realidad

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé.

Capítulo 2: Algo muy inesperado.

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Serena se despedían de sus amigos Clemont y Bonnie y en eso Serena pensaba que hacer para confesarle sus sentimientos a Ash ya que tenían toda la tarde libre veamos que pasa….

Serena: oye Ash que te parece si damos una vuelta por la ciudad – dijo Serena poniéndose un poco roja.

Ash: bueno porque no, además tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Ash lo cual ya no soportaba más tenía que decirle a Serena lo que sentía hacia a ella.

Serena: ¿algo importante? Pero de que se trata – dijo Serena algo curiosa.

Ash: bueno te quiero decir que…..yo…. ¡mañana me iré a pueblo paleta! – dijo Ash lo cual él no quería decir eso si no que se dejó llevar por los nervios y dijo otra cosa.

Serena: ya veo entonces yo también me voy a pueblo boceto mañana, iré a ver a mi mama – dijo Serena Siguiéndole la corriente con el rostro triste.

Ash: (pensando) pero que hice fui un tonto como pude decirle eso – dijo Ash pensando en lo que le dijo a Serena.

Serena: (pensando) eres un tonto Ash Ketchum porque tuviste que decir eso te odio – dijo Serena un poco molesta y frustrada.

Serena: sabes que Ash creo que mejor me voy a otro lugar – dijo Serena muy dolida de las palabras que le dijo Ash.

Ash: ¿pero Serena a dónde vas? Si quieres te puedo…– dijo Ash pero este fue interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: ¡No! Quiero estar sola no me molestes– dijo Serena la cual salió corriendo votando unas lágrimas.

Ash: me lo merezco por haberle dicho eso, pero ya se le pasara mejor me voy al centro pokémon y la espero ahí – dijo Ash reprochándose por lo que le dijo Serena.

Narrador: En eso que Ash y Serena se pelearon y Serena salió corriendo y después se fue a un bosque y en eso Serena ya estaba muy tranquila por lo sucedido pero en ese instante apareció un chico en el bosque y miro a Serena que estaba con una ropa muy provocativa ya que tenía un polo corto de color rosado y unos mini-shorts azules con unas medias negras hasta la entrepierna y en eso Ash que estaba en el centro pokémon esperando a Serena.

Ash: Hay Serena porque te demoraras tanto, mejor iré a buscarte – dijo Ash saliendo del centro pokémon y en eso se encontró con la oficial Jenny viendo que repartía unos volantes.

Ash: hola oficial Jenny - dijo Ash viendo que repartía unos volantes.

Jenny: hola estoy repartiendo unos volantes acerca de una acosador cerca de aquí si lo ves solo búscame y lo arrestare.

Ash: si no se preocupe yo le aviso si lo encuentro – dijo Ash el cual tenía prisa por buscar a Serena y sabiendo que hay un acosador en los alrededores.

Narrador: en eso Ash busca a Serena por todos lugares y solo le faltaba el bosque mientras en eso Serena se veía acosada a la mirada del chico.

Serena: oye tu porque me miras tanto – dijo Serena

Chico: pues tu qué crees tienes un hermoso cuerpo – dijo el chico

Serena: gracias, pero no necesito de tus piropos – dijo Serena

Chico: ya no te molestes que te parece si vamos a un lugar donde los dos la podemos pasarla bien ¡ya se! a un hotel – dijo el chico que tenía las intenciones de llevar a Serena a un hotel.

Serena: que te pasa idiota, mejor piérdete – dijo Serena la cual se fue buscando una salida.

Chico: ¡a mí nadie me rechaza! – dijo el chico que corrió para alcanzarla.

Serena: que quieres ¿porque me sigues? – dijo Serena asustada porque no la paraba de seguir.

Chico: no entiendes que me gustas – dijo el chico.

Serena: pues a mí no me gustas tú, me gusta otro chico – dijo Serena la cual se refería a Ash.

Chico: Agr… ya me harte de todo esto ven aquí –dijo el Chico que rápidamente agarro de los dos brazos apretándolos muy fuerte a Serena y la empujo pero en eso se raspo una rodilla y la dejo recostándola sobre el piso.

Serena: ¡suéltame! Eres un pervertido le diré ala oficial Jenny - dijo Serena tratando de soltarse pero era inútil ya que él tenía más fuerza.

Chico: lo siento pero tú lo quisiste por las malas –dijo el Chico rompiéndole el polo y bajándole el short a la fuerza dejándola semidesnuda solo con la ropa interior de color negro.

Serena: ¡auxilio, ayúdenme! Ash ayúdame… por favor – dijo Serena mientras pedía ayuda y se lo pedía a Ash.

Narrador: en eso Ash escucha la voz de Serena pidiendo auxilio sin más preámbulo fue de enseguida y en eso vio que un chico que la estaba apunto violar.

Serena: oye no me quietes eso por favor te lo pido – dijo Serena al Chico que no le quitara el sostén.

Chico: lo siento pero ya no puedo aguantarme, tu solo observa cómo te lo qui…. – dijo el Chico que fue interrumpido por Ash.

Ash: ¡maldito! Que le haces a Serena - dijo Ash quien llegó justo a tiempo para que no le pasara nada a Serena.

Chico: pues que crees estoy a punto de ser uno con ell… - dijo el Chico que fue interrumpido por Ash ya que este le había dado un puñete y después lo agarró del cuello y lo empujo un poco lejos de Serena

Ash: no te vuelvas a acercar a Serena o te las veras conmigo – dijo Ash que en ese momento llamaba por teléfono a la oficial Jenny pero apenas el chico vio esto se fue diciendo: me las pagaras.

Ash: maldito espera no te escape... – dijo Ash que guardo el teléfono y no pudo llamar a la oficial Jenny porque fue interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: Ay… - dijo Serena ya que le dolían las manos porque el chico se las apretó muy fuertes dejándolas un poco verdes.

Ash: Serena que te pasa estas bien – dijo Ash muy preocupado y un poco rojito ya que Serena estaba en ropa interior.

Serena: si estoy bien solo que mis manos me duelen un poco – dijo Serena.

Ash: déjame ver, pero que dices Serena tus manos están verdes, ya se no te preocupes yo te llevare al hospital a que te revisen – dijo Ash preocupado por Serena.

Serena: gracias Ash pero te puedes voltear es que me quiero cambiar – dijo Serena que se había puesto muy roja ya que Ash la había mirado en ropa interior.

Ash: si… (Guau no sabía que Serena tuviera unos senos tan grandes y un trasero muy bien formado. espera, espera en que estoy pensando ya sueno como un pervertido además ella es mi amiga de la infancia y tengo que respetarla ya que también me gusta mucho y no sé cómo decírselo – dijo Ash muy sonrojado y confundido.

Serena: Ash ya puedes voltear – dijo Serena que se tapaba los pechos.

Ash: pero Serena te falto ponerte tu polo – dijo Ash poniéndose rojito.

Serena: es que ese chico que me intento violar me rompió el polo y no tengo que ponerme – dijo Serena un poco avergonzada.

Ash: no te preocupes yo te presto mi casaca anda tómala – dijo Ash prestándole su casaca a Serena.

Serena: gracias Ash eres muy lindo conmigo – dijo Serena agradeciendo a Ash y también se puso roja.

Ash: de nada, oye Serena tienes una rodilla raspada – dijo Ash muy preocupado.

Serena: si pero no es nada no te preocu… - dijo Serena que fue interrumpido por Ash.

Ash: no Serena y si se te infecta más, mejor te pondré esto por mientras – dijo Ash que saco de su bolcillo un pañuelo, que era el mismo pañuelo que le puso a Serena cuando eran niños y que se había lastimado en el campamento del profesor oak.

Serena: acaso es… - dijo Serena interrumpida por Ash.

Ash: si es el mismo pañuelo, bueno apresurémonos en ir al hospital – dijo Ash mientras le amarraba el pañuelo en su rodilla.

Serena: está bien – dijo Serena mientras caminaba con Ash hacia el hospital.

Ash: Serena te pasa algo porque te retrasas – dijo Ash notando que Serena se quedaba atrás.

Serena: no nada solo que mi rodilla me arde y me es difícil caminar – dijo Serena.

Ash: pues porque no me lo dijiste antes – dijo Ash que agarro a Serena del hombre y de las rodillas y la empezó a cargar y este puso un poco rojo.

Serena: pero Ash te avergonzare y las personas se reirán – dijo Serena un poco apenada.

Ash: no me importa lo que digan las personas además tu no me avergüenzas para nada porque eres muy linda – dijo Ash que se puso rojo.

Serena: gracias Ash – dijo Serena también roja.

Ash: oye Serena mañana te quiero decir algo muy importante – dijo Ash a Serena ya que este se había decidido para decirle lo que siente por ella.

Serena: está bien ya que yo también quería decirte algo, bueno ya llegamos al hospital entremos – dijo Serena a Ash que también quería decirle lo que siente por él.

Ash: está bien, enfermera necesito que la atienda tienes las manos muy lastimadas y la rodilla también – dijo Ash a una enferma que atendiera a Serena.

Enfermera: si enseguida, pero usted tiene que estar en la sala de espera –dijo la enfermera que la llevaron a una camilla y la atendieron.

Ash: está bien pero cúrenla – dijo Ash que se preocupaba por Serena ya que después de 20 minutos esperando apareció la enfermera y le dijo.

Enfermera: joven tu novia ya está curada y te la puedes llevar, ahora está en la habitación 102 y se está cambiando – dijo la enfermera.

Ash: se equivoca ella solo es mi amiga, pero gracias enseguida subiré para llevármela – dijo Ash muy rojo por lo que la enfermera dijo.

Enfermera: lo siento mucho, bueno ve rápido que te está esperando.

Narrador: ya después de que Ash y Serena salieran del hospital volvieron al centro pokémon y se fueron dormir a sus habitaciones, ya al día siguiente los dos estaban desayunando y en eso Ash le dijo a Serena que tenía algo muy importante de que hablar.

Ash: oye Serena tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante – dijo Ash muy nervioso.

Serena: si yo también quiero decirte algo pero tu primero – dijo Serena.

Ash: no tu primero – dijo Ash que estaba muy nervioso.

Serena: no tu primero – dijo Serena.

Ash: ya sé porque mejor no lo decimos al mismo tiempo que te parece – dijo Ash muy inseguro de lo que iba a decir.

Serena: está bien pero a la cuenta de tres – dijo Serena al igual que Ash estaba insegura de que decirle.

Ash y Serena: 1 2 3 Ash: ¡no me iré de viaje! Serena: ¡no te vallas de viaje!

Ash: espera Serena me querías decir que no me valla de viaje – dijo Ash sorprendido al ver lo que dijo Serena.

Serena: si porque este pueblo estará de aniversario hoy y no quería que te vayas porque quería ir contigo – dijo Serena algo roja.

Ash: ya veo – dijo Ash entendiendo el motivo.

Serena: bueno Ash y tú porque no te querías ir – dijo Serena preguntando a Ash por lo que le dijo.

Ash: lo pensé mucho y decidí acompañarte hasta que llegues a tu casa – dijo Ash.

Serena: bueno y eso ¿Por qué? – dijo Serena curiosa.

Ash: bueno es porque no quiero que te pase nada mientras viajas sola, porque te puede pasar lo mismo que ayer y si te pasara algo yo jamás me lo perdonaría – dijo Ash sonando algo maduro y se sonrojo un poco.

Serena: ya veo, me gusta la idea y gracias por preocuparte por mí y por lo de ayer – dijo Serena muy roja como un tomate y a la vez feliz ya que Ash seguirá con ella por un tiempo.

Ash: no es Serena – dijo Ash.

Serena: por cierto Ash me acompañarías a un centro comercial cerca de aquí para comprarme un vestido para ir al aniversario – dijo Serena.

Ash: bueno ¿porque no? ya que yo también me comprare algo que ponerme – dijo Ash.

Serena: bueno Ash ya llegamos, yo primero iré a la sección de ropas femeninas que queda en el 3er piso y tu Ash puedes elegir la sección de ropas masculinas que está en el 4to piso.

Ash: bueno está bien, nos encontraremos en la puerta principal del centro comercial, ¿perfecto? – dijo Ash.

Serena: si perfecto, bueno nos vemos dentro de 30minutos – dijo Serena que se dirigía hacia el 3er piso y Ash al 4to piso.

Narrador: 30 minutos después Serena estaba esperando en la puerta principal a Ash y mientras Ash se dirigía a la puerta principal un grupo de 3 chicas lo acorralaron.

Ash: disculpen se pueden hacer a un lado es que tengo prisa – dijo Ash notando la hora.

Chica 1: espera un momento es usted Ash Ketchum el ganador de la liga Kalos – dijo la chica 1.

Ash: si ¿porque lo preguntan? – dijo Ash.

Chica 2: es que nos encantarían que nos dieras tu autógrafo – dijo la chica 2.

Ash: si yo no veo ¿Por qué no?, bueno que cosa les firmo – dijo Ash un poco alagado que le pidieran su autógrafo.

Chica 3: tome son nuestros libretos – dijo la chica 3 que le entregaba a Ash un libreto sobre los pokémon.

Narrador: en eso Serena ya no aguantaba más y decidió ir a buscar a Ash y de lo lejos veía que 3 chicas lo tenía entretenido.

Serena: así te quería ver Ash Ketchum pero ya verás – dijo Serena muy celosa y corriendo hacia el 4to piso donde estaba Ash.

Chicas: oye gracias por los autógrafos, por cierto ya que estas en el pueblo te gustaría ir a bailar con nosotras ya que esta de aniversario – dijeron las 3 chicas

Ash: no es nada, lo siento pero tengo ya ten… - dijo Ash que fue interrumpido por una voz que él conocía y era nada más y nada menos que Serena.

Serena: Ash Ketchum como te atreves a dejarme esperando y encima te veo conversando con estas chicas ¿acaso se te olvido nuestra promesa de encontrarnos después de 30 minutos abajo? – dijo Serena muy molesta y celosa.

Ash: ¡Serena! Lo siento mucho perdóname no fue mi intensión hacerte espe… - dijo Ash disculpándose con Serena pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por ella.

Serena: Sabes que Ash ¡mejor quédate con ellas ya que te gusta estar con ellas y conmigo no! – dijo Serena mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor para bajar al primer piso.

Ash: ¡no Serena no es lo que tú piensas!, chicas lo siento hablamos otro día – dijo Ash mientras se despedía de las chicas y fue a alcanzar a Serena.

Bueno amigos aquí acaba el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y como ya saben el próximo viernes subiré otro capítulo más bueno sin más preámbulo adiós esta historia continuara….


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Amourshipping - Una historia de amor hecha realidad

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé.

Capítulo 3: la confesión de Ash.

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Serena se habían despedidos de sus amigos y luego pasearon por la ciudad y se pelearon por asuntos de viaje, pero luego Serena estaba en peligro y Ash tuvo que salvarla de un acosador debido a esto se amistaron y al día siguiente los dos decidieron seguir con su viaje y se fueron a un centro comercial y después de haber comprado en eso que salían Ash se encontró con tres chicas la cual Serena vio esto y se puso celosa y decidió irse dirigiéndose al ascensor y en esto Ash se despidió de las chicas y fue tras Serena.

Serena: Ash Ketchum como te atreves a dejarme esperando y encima te veo conversando con estas chicas ¿acaso se te olvido nuestra promesa de encontrarnos después de 30 minutos abajo? – dijo Serena muy molesta y celosa.

Ash: ¡Serena! Lo siento mucho perdóname no fue mi intensión hacerte espe… - dijo Ash disculpándose con Serena pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por ella.

Serena: Sabes que Ash ¡mejor quédate con ellas ya que te gusta estar con ellas y conmigo no! – dijo Serena mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor para bajar al primer piso.

Ash: ¡no Serena no es lo que tú piensas!, chicas lo siento hablamos otro día – dijo Ash mientras se despedía de las chicas y fue a alcanzar a Serena.

Ash: ¡SERENA! Espera por favor, lo lamento mucho en serio – dijo Ash que se disculpaba con Serena y que a la vez la agarraba de la mano.

Serena: ¡suéltame! Ya no confió en ti, ¡siempre me dices mentiras! – dijo Serena que estaba muy furiosa de que Ash siempre la mintiera.

Ash: lo se Serena por eso desde ahora te juro que no te diré mas mentiras – dijo Ash a Serena que no le mentiría más, pero en eso Serena no creía nada de lo que dijo y seguía furiosa.

Serena: no te creo y suéltame – dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash: no te voy a soltar hasta que me creas – dijo Ash a Serena que este no la quería soltar.

Serena: Suéltame – dijo Serena que le dio una bofetada a Ash para que la soltara.

Serena: perdóname Ash no te quise golpear lo sien… - dijo Serena pero fue interrumpido por Ash.

Ash: no tu perdóname porque no me di cuenta que tus manos todavía están lastimadas por lo del otro día – dijo Ash muy apenado.

Ash: si quieres yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas para remediar esto – dijo Ash que quería hacer cualquier cosa para que Serena se sienta mejor.

Serena: bueno ya que insistes ay una cosa – dijo Serena poniéndose un poco roja.

Ash: si dime que es o de que se trata – dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: bueno te quería pedir que si te gustaría bailar conmigo esta noche en el aniversario – dijo Serena un poco roja.

Ash: bueno si tú quieres lo hare – dijo Ash un poco rojo

Serena: ¿enserio? – dijo Serena poniéndose roja.

Ash: si, además te lo prometí ¿no? – dijo Ash.

Serena: bueno entonces vamos que ya se hace tarde y comenzara el aniversario – dijo Serena que se puso roja que estaba muy entusiasmada y alegre de que Ash sería su pareja de baile.

Narrador: tiempo después de que Serena y Ash salieron del centro comercial y estos se fueron a cambiar para el aniversario y ya siendo las 8:00 pm de la noche Ash busco a Serena en su habitación para llevarla al baile que se llevaba a cabo a eso de las 9:00 pm.

Ash: tac…tac, Serena estas lista – dijo Ash que tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Serena.

Serena: ¡si! Un momento ya salgo – dijo Serena que estaba terminando de maquillarze.

Serena: ¡listo! Como me veo Ash – dijo Serena que salió de su habitación y le pregunto a Ash de cómo se veía.

Ash: bueno te ves más linda con ese vestido – dijo Ash que se sonrojo por completo ya que le dijo a Serena que se veía linda con un vestido rojo muy corto mostrando más la entrepierna y también el busto también llevaba unos tacos de color negro y unos aretes con forma de pokébolas.

Serena: gracias... Ash y tú también te vez muy apuesto – dijo Serena que también se puso roja ya que le dijo apuesto al chico que le gustaba ya que llevaba puesto un saco de color negro una camisa de color blanco y pantalones negros también llevaba una rosa en el bolsillo del saco.

Ash: gracias… Serena, bueno se hace tarde nos vamos – dijo Ash que caballerosamente inclino su brazo para que Serena pueda sujetarlo.

Serena: gracias – dijo Serena demasiado roja.

Ash: no es nada – dijo Ash, que al igual que Serena estaba rojo.

Narrador: luego de eso Ash y Serena llegaron a la fiesta que estaba por comenzar y en eso Ash le dijo a Serena que tenía que ir al baño y Serena le dijo que fuera pero que no se demorara tanto y al instante de que Ash se fue al baño un chico observo que Serena estaba sola y este se acercó a ella y le dijo lo siguiente.

Chico: hola te gustaría bailar conmigo – dijo el Chico a Serena.

Serena: lo siento pero ya tengo pareja – dijo Serena al chico.

Chico: pero no lo veo – dijo el Chico.

Serena: es que se fue al baño y por favor no insistas – dijo Serena que no quería arruinar esa noche especial.

Ash: bueno ya termine, no debí tomar mucha agua – dijo Ash que salía del baño después de miccionar y en eso Ash noto que Serena estaba con un chico y esto puso celoso a Ash y enseguida este se dirigía hacia donde estaba Serena.

Chico: pero que te parece si bailamos hasta que llegue – dijo el Chico a Serena agarrando de las manos a Serena cosa que tomó por sorpresa a ella.

Serena: te digo que no y suéltame – dijo Serena pero en eso ya era tarde Ash lo había visto todo y se soltó a la fuerza de las manos pero en eso Ash se les acercó y le dijo a Serena.

Ash: Serena me puedes explicar porque este tipo te estaba agarrando de las manos – dijo Ash un poco celoso y un poco molesto.

Serena: espera Ash no es lo que piensas te puedo explicar – dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash: bueno entonces explícame – dijo Ash que estaba celoso.

Serena: es que este chico me pidió que bailara con el pero yo le dije que ya tenía pareja pero el insistió y me agarro de las manos y en ese momento tu nos viste – dijo Serena explicándole el malentendido.

Ash: ya veo, entonces perdóname por pensar mal – dijo Ash disculpándose.

Serena: no, está bien déjalo así – dijo Serena aliviada de que no pasara nada.

Chico: bueno espero que me disculpen si los moleste yo me retiro – dijo el chico que se retiró del sitio.

Narrador: ya después de que el chico se fuera, luego una música que le gustaba a Ash y a Serena comenzó a sonar y algo pasó con estos tontitos enamorados.

(Un momento solo si quieres disfrutar el momento escucha esto /watch?v=sNCCOLUKEnQ )

Ash: oye Serena te gustaría bailar es que me gusta esa canción – dijo Ash muy rojo.

Serena: si, ya que a mí también me gusta esta canción – dijo Serena muy roja también.

Narrador: en eso Ash y Serena disfrutaron el momento tan épico que sus corazones latieron muy fuertes y ya no podían soportar más y decidieron confesarse.

Ash: Serena hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace tiempo – dijo Ash muy seguro de lo que iba a decir a Serena.

Serena: está bien, pero yo también te quiero decir algo – dijo Serena muy decidida a decirle a Ash lo que sentía por él.

Ash: bueno yo primero ¡sí! – dijo Ash perdiendo todo el miedo.

Serena: está bien, ¡dime! – dijo Serena ya que no se escuchaba tan claro por la música.

Ash: ¡Serena! ¡Tú me gustas much…! – dijo Ash que fue interrumpido por Serena que le dio un beso tan apasionado al escuchar lo que le dijo a Ash.

Serena: tú también ¡me gustas! – dijo Serena tan emocionada que empezó a votar unas lágrimas de esos ojos azules.

Ash: Serena estas bien acaso dije algo malo para que lloraras o talvez no te gus… - dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: no, te equivocas Ash si me gustas, es que lloro de felicidad porque mi sueño se hiso realidad – dijo Serena muy alegre y feliz.

Narrador: ya después de que Ash le confesara su amor hacia Serena, que fe correspondido terminaron de bailar y pasearon por todo el lugar, cenaron, bebieron y todo lo demás que se celebra en una fiesta (aclarando algo importante Ash y Serena tienen 18 años aquí y no como en el anime que tienen 10 "o" 15 años)continuando después de estar exhaustos se fueron a descansar al centro pokémon y Ash se despidió de Serena con un tierno beso y abrazo dejándola en su habitación, ya al día siguiente Ash y Serena ya habían despertado y bajaron al comedor a desayunar y en eso hablaron.

Serena: oye Ash ya que los dos nos gustamos el uno al otro te quiero preguntar algo – dijo Serena muy nerviosa.

Ash: si dime de que se trata – dijo Ash que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

Serena: Ash te gustaría ser mi novi… - dijo Serena que fue interrumpido por Ash.

Ash: ¡sí! Es lo que más quiero en la vida – dijo Ash un poco rojo.

Serena: entonces quiero tener una cita contigo – dijo Serena que le dio un beso apasionado.

Ash: bueno ¿porque no? Ya que estamos saliendo ¿no? – dijo Ash.

Serena: bueno que te parece si vamos al centro comercial a comprar, jugar, comer– dijo Serena.

Ash: bueno vamos – dijo Ash que salieron del centro pokémon para tener su cita con Serena pero en eso Ash le habla a Serena.

Ash: oye Serena sabes que cuando 2 personas son parejas los 2 tienen que tener confianza mutua – dijo Ash sonando algo maduro.

Serena: bueno es cierto, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Serena algo curiosa.

Ash: bueno es para no tener problemas más adelante sobre parejas – dijo Ash haciendo entender a Serena que no debe ponerse tan celosa.

Serena: bueno yo confiare a partir de ahora siempre en ti – dijo Serena tomando de la mano a Ash.

Ash: y yo en ti Serena – dijo Ash que le dio un beso a Serena.

Narrador: bueno ya que Ash y Serena se juraran mucha confianza hacia el otro, ya habían llegado al centro comercial pero en eso Ash decidió primero ir a la sección de juegos y Ash y Serena pasaron un buen momento de diversión jugaron auto de carreras, baile, karaoke, etc. bueno después se fueron a comprar ropa y decidieron separarse para ahorrar tiempo, ya que Serena buscaba ropa muy linda y que muestre un poco de su cuerpo solo para Ash y Ash hacia lo mismo elegía la ropa más moderna para impresionar a Serena.

Serena: Ash como me veo – dijo Serena un poco tímida.

Ash: guau Serena te ves más linda con esa ropa – dijo Ash que elogiaba a su novia que llevaba puesto un vestido morado con unos tacos negros.

Serena: gracias, tú también te ves más apuesto con esa ropa – dijo Serena que elogiaba a su novio que llevaba puesto unas bermudas de color rojo unas zapatillas azules y un polo azul oscuro y una gorra multicolor de negro y celeste.

Ash: oye Serena porque no vamos a comer algo – dijo Ash que le sonaba el estómago.

Serena: bueno está bien – dijo Serena que tenía ganas de probarse más vestidos pero no podía negarse a Ash ya que era lo que más añoraba.

Narrador: después de que Ash y Serena terminaran de comprar ropa, se fueron a comer unas hamburguesas y después de descansar un rato, Serena le dice a Ash que si le gustaría ir al cine ya que había una película que le gustaba.

Serena: oye Ash te gustaría ir a ver una película – dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash: bueno está bien, pero como se llama – dijo Ash que quería saber el nombre de la película.

Serena: bueno es una romántica se llama "bajo la misma estrella" – dijo Serena que tenía ganas de verla.

Ash: ahh pero a mí no me gustan las románticas, a mí me gustan las de acción y de ficción – dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: bueno si no te gusta me iré sola a verla – dijo Serena un poco molesta.

Ash: ¡Serena espera! yo dije que no me gustaba las románticas, pero no dije que la quería ver – dijo Ash arreglando el asunto.

Serena: bueno entonces significa que si iras conmigo ¿verdad? – dijo Serena sonriendo.

Ash: ¡sí!, bueno que esperamos vamos que se pueden acabar las entradas – dijo Ash corriendo y a la ves agarrando de la mano a Serena.

Serena: oye Ash ya tu pide las entradas mientras yo compro las palomitas y gaseosas – dijo Serena que ya habían llegado al lugar.

Ash: bueno está bien – dijo Ash que estaba formado en la fila.

Narrador: en eso de que Ash seguía en la fila Serena ya había pedido las palomitas y las gaseosas pero algo inoportuno paso.

Serena: bueno ya termine de comprar y ahora iré con Ash para decir… - dijo Serena que no se fijó de que había un muchacho en frente suyo.

Trump…trump – fue lo que sonó cuando Serena le tiro por casualidad al chico.

Muchacho: ¡pero mira lo que hiciste! ¡Idiota! – dijo el muchacho muy molesto y ala ves insultando a Serena ya que tenía gaseosa por todo el cuerpo y las palomitas también.

Serena: lo siento muc... - dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

Muchacho: ¡cállate! ¡Acaso estas ciega! – dijo el muchacho que estafado no solo porque lo le ensucio la ropa si no que malogro su nuevo celular que había comprado.

Narrador: en eso Ash ya había terminado de comprar las entradas y en eso decidió buscar a Serena para ver la película, pero en eso Ash noto que había varias personas reunidas más al fondo y entonces Ash decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Ash: espera esa chica que está ahí es ¡Serena! – dijo Ash que vio a Serena llorando en el piso y también vio a un chico que la estaba gritando.

Ash: Serena estas bien, ¿pero qué paso? Y tu ¿qué le hiciste? – dijo Ash corriendo al lado de Serena y le pregunto qué pasaba y también le dijo al chico que le había hecho.

Muchacho: pues esta idiota no se fijó y me ensucio todo el cuer… - dijo el muchacho que fue interrumpido por Ash ya que le dio un puñetazo dejándolo en el piso.

Ash: cállate y no le vuelvas hablar así a mi novia – dijo Ash que estaba defendiendo a su novia.

BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO ¿QUE PASARA, AHORA QUE ASH LLEGO PARA DEFENDER A SERENA? ESTO CONTINUARA….

UN SALUDO PARA MI AMIGO "THEMOON1997"…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos Lo siento mucho tuve problemas estos días con lo de la navidad me tuvo muy agitado y ocupado no se preocupen que estaré al día con los capítulos y a no serán los viernes ahora serán los jueves.

Título: Amourshipping - Una historia de amor hecha realidad

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé.

Capítulo 4: una decisión dura de tomar parte 1.

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Serena se pelearon porque Ash no cumplió su promesa y para remediarlo hizo lo que Serena le pidió y era que sea su pareja su pareja de baile y en esa noche bailaron y en eso los dos decidieron confesarse y después de eso se dieron un beso y al día siguiente Serena le dijo a Ash que si quería ser su novia y Ash acepto y en eso tuvieron una cita y casi terminando su cita decidieron ir a ver una película, mientras Ash pedía las entradas, Serena pedía las palomitas y gaseosa pero choco con un chico dejándolo sucio y malogrando su nuevo teléfono, en eso Ash terminando sube a buscar a serena pero había bastante gente reunida en un lugar y decidió ir a ver….

Ash: espera esa chica que está ahí es ¡Serena! – dijo Ash que vio a Serena llorando en el piso y también vio a un chico que la estaba gritando.

Ash: Serena estas bien, ¿pero qué paso? Y tu ¿qué le hiciste? – dijo Ash corriendo al lado de Serena y le pregunto qué pasaba y también le dijo al chico que le había hecho.

Muchacho: pues esta idiota no se fijó y me ensucio todo el cuerp… - dijo el muchacho que fue interrumpido por Ash ya que le dio un puñetazo dejándolo en el piso.

Ash: cállate y no le vuelvas hablar así a mi novia – dijo Ash que estaba defendiendo a su novia.

Muchacho: ¡maldito! Porque lo hiciste – dijo el Muchacho que se estaba agarrando el cachete del dolor ya que se puso muy rojo por el golpe.

Ash: ya te dije que ella es mi novia y te golpee porque la insultaste – dijo Ash que trataba de defender a su novia.

Muchacho: entonces págame por lo que hizo tu novia – dijo el Muchacho muy furioso.

Ash: pero que hizo mi novia – dijo Ash pensando en lo que Serena le hizo al Muchacho.

Muchacho: pues malogro mi nuevo celular que acababa de comprar y me lo tienes que pagar tu o tu novia – dijo el Muchacho.

Ash: pues de cuanto estamos hablando – dijo Ash que quería pagar lo que Serena había ocasionado.

Muchacho: pues el precio del celular es $/1,500 dólares y bueno ¿tienen el dinero suficiente para pagármelo? – dijo el Muchacho que quería que le pague por lo del celular.

Serena: lo siento creo que no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarlo en serio perdóname – dijo Serena que no tenía dinero suficiente para pagarle al Muchacho.

Muchacho: mira no te quiero decir nada malo pero con un "lo siento" no ayudara nada entiendes – dijo el Muchacho.

Ash: no te preocupes Serena yo lo pagare por ti – dijo Ash a Serena que no se preocupara que el pagaba.

Serena: Ash pero ese dinero que tienes no era para tu viaje en avión de regreso a kanto – dijo Serena muy apenada.

Ash: (Serena tiene razón este es el único dinero que me queda, si le doy este dinero al chico me quedare sin dinero y no podré ir a kanto, espera Ash que haces debo sacar de este lio a Serena ya que es mi novia y prometí protegerla además Serena vale más que el dinero, si está decidido le pagare al muchacho y no importa si me quedo sin dinero, espera todavía me queda un poco del dinero que gane en el torneo pokémon, pero no será lo suficiente como para tomar un vuelo a kanto, bueno no importa ya lo vero después) – dijo Ash en su mente y pensaba sobre lo sucedido.

Ash: espera Serena yo tengo un poco más de dinero así que no te preocupes, yo pago – dijo Ash a Serena que tenía un poco más de dinero.

Muchacho: bueno me vas a pagar ¿sí o no? – dijo el Muchacho.

Ash: bueno toma el dinero – dijo Ash sacando su billetera y dándole el dinero al chico.

Muchacho: bueno gracias de nada, ya me largo – dijo el Muchacho que se fue y del lugar.

Serena: oye Ash en serio lo siento mucho, no quise causarte problemas – dijo Serena muy avergonzada sobre lo sucedido.

Ash: oye mi pequeña tontita no te preocupes tu eres mi novia y vales más que eso – dijo Ash levantando del suelo a Serena y dándole un beso muy apasionado.

Serena: es que siento que cuando estoy a tu lado siempre pasa algo malo y he pensado que mejor sería que… - dijo Serena que fue interrumpida por Ash.

Ash: espera Serena, no me digas que ya no me amas – dijo Ash que estaba a punto de llorar.

Serena: pero que dices claro que te amo y mucho – dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash: entonces que me querías decir – dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: bueno te quería decir que lo he pensado mejor y quiero que nuestra relación suba de nivel – dijo Serena.

Ash: bueno y como seria eso – dijo Ash un poco curioso.

Serena: bueno quería empezar primero con decirles a nuestras madres sobre nuestra relación, que dices– dijo Serena.

Ash: me parece bien Serena mañana hablaremos de eso, cierto la ¿película?, que esperas Serena vamos a verla – dijo Ash.

Serena: pero… ya... no – dijo Serena que en ese instante Ash la beso.

Ash: ya no te preocupes ¿si? Ya paso olvídalo – dijo Ash.

Serena: está bien vamos – dijo Serena que después fue a ver la película con Ash, ya luego de 2 horas.

Ash: estuvo buena la película y lo debo admitir es la primera película romántica que me gusto – dijo Ash a Serena que salían del cine y se dirigían al centro pokémon donde se hospedaban, luego casi cerca del centro pokémon Serena le dice algo a Ash.

Serena: oye Ash te quiero decir algo – dijo Serena muy nerviosa y roja.

Ash: si dime Serena – dijo Ash mirando los ojos azules de Serena.

Serena: bueno te quería decir que si puedo dormir contigo esta noche – dijo Serena muy roja.

Ash: ¿ehh? Pero…Serena…- dijo Ash muy sorprendido.

Serena: bueno no te obligare, pero… solo respóndeme con un sí o no de acuerdo – dijo Serena muy nerviosa.

Ash: lo siento Serena pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Ash muy serio.

Serena: ahh ya veo – dijo Serena con un tono muy desalentador.

Ash: jajaja era broma Serena, claro que si quiero que duermas conmigo - dijo Ash a Serena que se reía porque le había hecho una broma.

Serena: hay Ash que bromista eres, no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Serena con la cara un poco molesta.

Ash: pero dejando eso de lado, porque quieres dormir conmigo – dijo Ash que estaba muy intrigado.

Serena: bueno es que siempre que duermo sola me siento incomoda, pero cuando tú me abrazas me siento muy cómoda y cálida – dijo Serena que se sonrojo.

Ash: ya veo, bueno ya llegamos ve por tus cosas de tu habitación y ponlas en la mía yo iré a tomar un baño si – dijo Ash que se sentía cansado.

Serena: está bien, cuanto termines de bañarte yo estaré esperándote en la habitación – dijo Serena muy feliz.

10 minutos después…

Serena: bueno ya termine de equipar todo, ahora le daré una sorpresa a Ash – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Serena: ¡Ash! Voy a entrar – dijo Serena entrando al bañera y estaba con un bikini de color negro.

Ash: ¡eh! Espera Serena todavía me estoy bañando – dijo Ash a Serena pero resultó inútil, ya que Serena ya estaba abriendo la puerta y cuando entro vio que Ash se estaba tapando la parte de adelante y se dio la vuelta, Serena le dijo algo.

Serena: oye Ash te puedo lavar la espalda – dijo Serena muy roja.

Ash: bueno está bien pero no lo vuelvas hacer otro día sí, es que me tomaste por sorpresa – dijo Ash un poco avergonzado por la situación en que estaba.

Serena: bueno está bien, bueno aquí voy – dijo Serena que estaba lavando la espalda de Ash.

Narrador: Luego de haber salido de la bañera Ash y Serena cansados por lo de su cita estos se fueron a dormir.

Ash: ahhh bueno tengo sueño me iré a dormir – dijo Ash que estaba bostezando.

Serena: ahhh yo también tengo sueño me iré a poner mi pijama – dijo Serena que estaba poniendo su pijama que era un short rosado y una casaca con capucha de color rosado claro.

Serena: bueno ya termine, oye Ash hasta ahora no puedo creer que esto en verdad este pasando – dijo Serena a Ash mientras se recostaba al lado suyo de la cama.

Ash: de que hablas Serena – dijo Ash que no entendía lo que decía Serena.

Serena: te hablo de nuestra relación tontito, a veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño y que jamás quisiera despertar – dijo Serena muy sentimental.

Ash: no lo digas ni en broma Serena el amor que te tengo es real – dijo Ash un poco serio.

Serena: tienes razón Ash, oye ya me dieron ganas de dormir pero antes de eso te quiero pedir una cosa – dijo Serena.

Ash: si dime – dijo Ash.

Serena: quiero dormir contigo agarrado de la mano hasta que amanezca ¡si! Por favor - dijo Serena haciendo una cara gatito bien tierna.

Ash: está bien Serena – dijo Ash mientras le daba un tierno beso a Serena.

Narrador: en eso que Ash y Serena dormían juntos agarrados de la mano, ya en la madrugada en eso delas 5:00 am Ash tuvo un sueño en el que tenía una pokébola muy suave y que salió un pokémon desconocido, mientras Ash seguía soñando, Serena se había despertado porque le incomodaba mucho el pecho y al despertar vio que Ash le estaba agarrando uno de ellos, pero en eso Serena le dijo a Ash : "Ash despierta , Ash despierta", mientras en el sueño de Ash que había visto un pokémon desconocido este le empezó a hablar diciendo: "Ash despierta, Ash despierta" y en eso Ash se asustó y se despertó.

Serena: Oye Ash me puedes dejar de agarrar el pecho – dijo Serena un poco sensible.

Ash: pero que hablas Serena – dijo Ash que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Serena: pues mira donde está tu mano – dijo Serena ya avergonzada.

Ash: ¿ahhh? Pero… como… lo siento mucho Serena en serio no sé qué paso – dijo Ash muy avergonzado al darse cuenta de que su mano estaba agarrando uno de sus senos de Serena.

Serena: bueno está bien yo confió en ti y sé que no fu apropósito ¿verdad? –dijo Serena con una sonrisa muy amable.

Ash: muchas gracias por creer en mi – dijo Ash.

Serena: bueno Ash todavía tengo sueño "ya que gracias a ti no pude dormir" – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Ash: está bien perdón, además yo también tengo sueño – dijo Ash que espero que Serena se durmiera primero para que el durmiera después.

Narrador: ya al día siguiente Ash y Serena se turnaron para cambiarse en el baño y después de eso los dos bajaron al comedor a tomar desayuno pero en eso Serena le hizo acordar algo a Ash.

Serena: Oye Ash no te habrás olvidado sobre lo que te dije ayer – dijo Serena muy seria.

Ash: no como crees, era sobre cómo decirles a nuestras madres sobre nuestra relación ¿verdad? – dijo Ash que estaba muy pensativo.

Serena: pues sí, ayer estaba buscando varias ideas de cómo decirles pero no se me ocurrió nada – dijo Serena.

Ash: bueno yo tengo una idea que primero le digamos a tu mamá y después a la mía, que te parece – dijo Ash.

Serena: bueno está bien – dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash: bueno no hay tiempo que perder vamos a pueblo boceto – dijo Ash a Serena.

Narrador: en eso Ash y Serena decidieron partir hacia pueblo boceto lo más raído posible…, luego de 5 días Ash y Serena llegaron a pueblo boceto.

Ash: por fin llegamos Serena "pensé que jamás llegaríamos" – dijo Ash a Serena sarcásticamente ya que llegaron casi alas 6:00pm.

Serena: si fue un camino largo pero al fin llegamos, a por cierto más adelante esta mi casa – dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash: ¡guau! Serena tu casa sí que es grande y bonita – dijo Ash notando la casa de Serena pero en eso Ash se sorprendió más al ver el rhyhorn de la mamá de Serena, pero en eso Serena le dijo que no lo despertara porque si no su mamá se molestaría ya que el rhyhorn de su mamá duerme a sus horas.

Ash: está bien Serena no lo despertare – dijo Ash.

Serena: bueno entremos a mi casa – dijo Serena.

Ash: bueno está bien – dijo Ash a Serena que entraron a su casa.

Serena: ¡mamá ya regrese! – dijo Serena.

Grace: ¡Serena hija! Pero que sorpresa porque no me avisaste…Ash pero que sorpresa lo siento es que no te vi por qué estabas atrás de Serena – dijo Grace la mamá de Serena que se disculpó con Ash porque no lo había visto.

Ash: buenas tardes señora Grace, no se preocupe no pasa nada – dijo Ash que saludaba a su suegra.

Grace: bueno pasen y siéntense, mientras yo preparo un café para ustedes – dijo Grace que se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un café.

Ash: oye Serena crees que deberíamos decirles sobre lo nuestro ahora – dijo Ash a Serena en voz baja ya que su mamá estaba en la cocina.

Serena: no estoy segura, ya sé que te parece si mañana le decimos todo –dijo Serena también en voz baja.

Ash: bueno está bien – dijo Ash.

Grace: bueno chicos ya les traje sus cafés – dijo Grace que se dio cuenta de que Ash y Serena estaban murmurando.

Grace: oigan chicos que es lo que murmuran tanto – dijo Grace que le entro curiosidad.

Serena: no es nada mamá solo hablamos de cosas de chicos – dijo Serena.

Grace: bueno ya tomen su café antes de que se enfrié – dijo Grace que se fue a ordenar la habitación de huéspedes para que Ash duerma ahí.

Narrador: rato después todos estaban cenando mientras en eso Grace felicito a Serena porque logro ser reina de kalos y también a Ash por haber ganado la liga kalos, después de eso Grace miro su reloj y vio que era tarde.

Grace: bueno mira la hora que es mañana continuaremos de charlar, ahora a la cama – dijo Grace a Ash y Serena.

Ash: gracias por la comida señora Grace, y si ahora me voy a dormir – dijo Ash.

Serena: gracias por la comida mamá como siempre es la mejor, puedo acompañar a Ash a su habitación – dijo Serena.

Grace: bueno está bien pero solo un rato y después vuelves a tu habitación – dijo Grace.

Serena: está bien mamá, bueno vamos Ash es por aquí – dijo Serena que estaba guiando a Ash a la habitación donde se quedaría a dormir.

Ash: bueno hasta mañana, y ya sabes sobre lo que le diremos a tu mamá – dijo Ash que estaba dentro de la habitación y se despedía de Serena con un tierno beso.

Serena: hasta mañana amor… - dijo Serena soltando una risa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 4 Y UNOS SALUDOS PARA:

-THEMOON1997

-SERENAXERYVEL KETCHUM XYZ

-FERNANDA 91

Feliz año nuevo para todos y esta historia continuara…


	5. Capítulo 5

Lo siento mucho chicos estuve de viaje y no tenía mi laptop conmigo y no pude subir la historia pero pude ver desde mi celular viendo sus historias también me gustaron y ahora que estoy de regreso las continuare las dos historias pendientes.

Título: Amourshipping - Una historia de amor hecha realidad

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé.

Capítulo 5: una decisión dura de tomar parte 2.

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Serena llegaron a pueblo boceto después de 5 largos días y después de llegar a la casa de Serena su mamá de Serena, Grace los recibió con mucho gusto pero en eso Ash le dijo a Serena si era momento de decirles sobre su relación pero Serena le dijo que mejor mañana y Ash acepto y luego cenaron pero en eso Grace miro la hora y vio que era tarde y les dijo a los chicos que se vallaran a dormir y en eso Serena le dijo a su mamá que le mostraría la habitación a Ash y su mamá acepto y en eso Serena dejo a Ash en su habitación dándole un tierno beso de despedida…

Grace: bueno está bien pero solo un rato y después vuelves a tu habitación – dijo Grace.

Serena: está bien mamá, bueno vamos Ash es por aquí – dijo Serena que estaba guiando a Ash a la habitación donde se quedaría a dormir.

Ash: bueno hasta mañana, y ya sabes sobre lo que le diremos a tu mamá – dijo Ash que estaba dentro de la habitación y se despedía de Serena con un tierno beso.

Serena: hasta mañana amor… - dijo Serena soltando una risa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ash: bueno debo pensar en cómo decirle a la mamá de Serena sobre nuestra relación – dijo Ash muy pensativo.

Serena: ahhh… no se me ocurre ninguna idea de cómo decirle a mama sobre mi relación con Ash, bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo a Ash y a mí – dijo Serena pensando lo mismo que Ash.

Narrador: al día siguiente la señora Grace fue la primera en despertar y en eso despertó Ash ya que como era la casa de su suegra no quería dejar mala impresión y por eso se despertó temprano y en eso que Ash buscaba un lugar donde entrenar y en eso se encontró con su suegra y la saludo.

Grace: ¿Ash? Buenos días Pero que haces despierto tan temprano – dijo Grace a Ash ya que se sorprendió al verlo despierto muy temprano.

Ash: buenos días señora Grace, es que siempre me despierto a esta hora para entrenar con mis pokémon y estaba buscando un lugar donde entrenar – dijo Ash explicándole a su suegra sobre lo sucedido.

Grace: ya veo eres muy responsable y te preocupas mucho por cumplir tu sueño ¿verdad? – dijo Grace sorprendido al ver que Ash era muy responsable.

Ash: nada que ver, solo quiero llegar a ser el mejor maestro pokémon esa es mi meta – dijo Ash muy entusiasmado.

Grace: (ay Ash eres tan responsable y educado como quisiera que te fijaras en mi hija para que ella al menos aprenda todo lo que sabes…) – dijo Grace en su mente.

Grace: bueno Ash por eso no te preocupes que atrás en nuestro jardín tenemos un campo de batalla para que puedes entrenar– dijo Grace tratando de ayudar a Ash.

Ash: enserio lo puedo usar señora Grace – dijo Ash.

Grace: por supuesto Ash – dijo Grace muy feliz.

Ash: muchas gracias enserio no la defraudare entrenare mucho – dijo Ash que se dirigía hacia el jardín donde estaba el campo de batalla.

Grace: ¡diviértete! – dijo Grace a Ash y en eso la señora Grace se fue a preparar el desayuno y en eso pensaba como seria si Ash sería la novia de su hija.

30 minutos después…

Ash: hola señora Grace – dijo Ash que saludaba a Grace ya que había terminado de entrenar.

Grace: Ash… veo que terminaste de entrenar – dijo Grace.

Ash: si, y estoy muy cansado, por cierto señora Grace me prestaría su baño es que estoy muy cansado y quisiera bañarme – dijo Ash un poco avergonzado.

Grace: claro Ash adelante y apúrate que de aquí en 15 minutos el desayuno estará listo –dijo Grace a Ash.

Ash: está bien – dijo Ash que se dirigía al baño.

Grace: ay esta niña no cambia mira la hora que es y sigue dormida – dijo Grace y mando a su fleching para que la despertara.

En la habitación de Serena…

Serena: shsshs – sonido que hacia mientras dormía.

Serena: ¡auuu! Tu otra vez fleching cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que me despierten así – dijo Serena un poco molesta ya que fleching le había picoteado la cabeza.

Fleching: .flec (lo siento pero tu madre me dijo que te despertara).

Serena: bueno me cambiare y bajare para desayunar – dijo Serena que se dirigía a su armario para cambiarse.

15 minutos después…

Serena: bueno ya termine de cambiarme ahora iré a desayunar – dijo Serena.

Ash: que bien ya termine de bañarme y cambiarme ahora iré a tomar el desayuno que preparo mi suegra – dijo Ash que se dirigía al comedor.

Serena: buenos días mamá – dijo Serena que saludaba a su madre al llegar al comedor.

Grace: buenos días hija pero deberías despertarte más temprano – dijo Grace a su hija.

Serena: ya está bien te prometo que para la próxima me despertare más temprano, por cierto has visto a Ash – dijo Serena a su mamá.

Grace: si entro a bañarse pero ya debe de haber terminado – dijo Grace.

Serena: bueno entonces iré a busca… - dijo Serena pero fue interrumpido por Ash.

Ash: no será necesario porque ya estoy aquí – dijo Ash.

Grace: Ash…, bueno ya que estamos todos hay que desayunar – dijo Grace a Ash y Serena.

Serena: Ash… - dijo Serena.

Grace: bueno iré a traer el desayuno – dijo Grace que se dirigía a la cocina.

Ash: bueno Serena ya estas lista para decirle a tu mamá sobre lo nuestro – dijo Ash en voz baja.

Serena: si, lo he pensado, pero no se me ocurrió nada en toda la noche – dijo Serena que estaba con muchos nervios.

Ash: no te preocupes, ya en el momento se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo Ash pero en eso llego su suegra con el desayuno pero en eso.

Grace: bueno chicos aquí les traigo su desayuno – dijo Grace que traía el desayuno y sus manos estaban muy ocupadas.

Ash: ah lo siento señora Grace fue descortés de mi parte no ayudarla, pero permítame ayudarla con esto – dijo Ash que le ayudaba a traer el desayuno a su suegra.

Grace: ay gracias Ash eres todo un caballero – dijo Grace a Ash.

Ash: no es nada – dijo Ash.

Grace: bueno, ahora ay que desayunar – dijo Grace.

Serena: bueno está bien – dijo Serena.

Ash: si también me dio hambre – dijo Ash.

Narrador: en eso los 3 tomaron su desayuno pero en eso Ash le dijo algo a su suegra.

Ash: Señora Grace, haber…Bueno…YO…y…Se…re…na tenemos algo importante que decirle – dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

Grace: ahh… si dime Ash de que se trata – dijo Grace.

Serena: bueno mamá yo y Ash – dijo Serena.

Grace: bueno ya díganme que me intriga esto… - dijo Grace al ver a su hija y a Ash hablar de esa manera.

Ash y Serena: bueno nosotros… somos…¡enamorados! – dijeron estos tortolos a Grace muy nerviosos.

Grace: ahhhhhhh?... pero…que….- dijo Grace que se quedó sorprendida tanto al escuchar lo que Ash y Serena le dijeron.

Ash: si señora Grace, así como lo escucho su hija y yo somos enamo… - dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por la mamá de Serena.

Grace:¡por favor! ¡Cállate! Ash… - dijo Grace que estaba muy rara.

Serena: mamá pero yo amo a…. – dijo Serena pero fui interrumpida por su mamá.

Grace: ¡ya basta de esto Serena! Ahora mismo te vas a tu habitación yo y Ash tenemos que hablar sobre esto – dijo Grace a Serena ordenándole que se fuera a su habitación.

Serena: ¡no Mamá! No me iré a mi habita…- dijo Serena que fue interrumpida de nuevo.

Grace: ¡cállate y hazme caso! O acaso quieres que te castigue – dijo Grace.

Ash: así está bien Serena hazle caso a tu madre ¡si! – dijo Ash muy nervioso.

Serena: bueno está bien – dijo Serena dirigiéndose a su habitación.

¿Qué le dirá Grace a Ash?

¿Qué hará Ash para solucionar esto?

CONTINUARA….

BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO CORTO Y SE QUE NO EH PODIDO SUBIR CAPITULOS ESTAS SEMANAS PERO ESTE SABADO, LUNES, MIERCOLES, JUEVES ME PONDRE AL CORRIENTE CON LOS CAPITULOS…


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Amourshipping - Una historia de amor hecha realidad

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé.

Capítulo 6: una decisión dura de tomar parte 3.

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Serena decidieron contarle a la mamá de serena sobre su relación y en eso que Ash trataba de aclarar su relación con Serena pero Grace lo callo y cuando Serena se metió para defenderlo a Ash, su mamá le dijo a Serena que retire a su habitación para que hable con Ash sobre el tema y ella no quería pero Ash le dijo que le hiciera caso y en eso…

Grace: ahhhhhhh?... pero…que….- dijo Grace que se quedó sorprendida tanto al escuchar lo que Ash y Serena le dijeron.

Ash: si señora Grace, así como lo escucho su hija y yo somos enamo… - dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por la mamá de Serena.

Grace:¡por favor! ¡Cállate! Ash… - dijo Grace que estaba muy rara.

Serena: mamá pero yo amo a…. – dijo Serena pero fui interrumpida por su mamá.

Grace: ¡ya basta de esto Serena! Ahora mismo te vas a tu habitación yo y Ash tenemos que hablar sobre esto – dijo Grace a Serena ordenándole que se fuera a su habitación.

Serena: ¡no Mamá! No me iré a mi habita…- dijo Serena que fue interrumpida de nuevo.

Grace: ¡cállate y hazme caso! O acaso quieres que te castigue – dijo Grace.

Ash: así está bien Serena hazle caso a tu madre ¡si! – dijo Ash muy nervioso.

Serena: bueno está bien – dijo Serena dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Grace: bueno Ash ahora que estamos solos te quiero hablar de algo importante –dijo Grace con un tono muy serio.

Ash: si señora Grace dígame – dijo Ash muy nervioso tragando saliva.

Grace: bueno primero quiero decirte esto ¿en verdad tu amas a Serena? – dijo Grace a Ash.

Ash: por supuesto que sí, la amo mucho – dijo Ash muy seguro de sí mismo.

Grace: ya veo pero ¿darías cualquier cosa por ella? – dijo Grace.

Ash: ¡sí! Daría mi propia vida por ella con tal de que ella este bien – dijo Ash.

Grace: la última ¿la harías la mujer más feliz? – dijo Grace.

Ash: por supuesto yo la haría feliz en cada instante – dijo Ash.

Grace: bueno Ash para mí como su madre me es difícil aceptar esto pero sé que tú la cuidaras como nadie y te la encargo mucho Ash espero que no me decepciones – dijo Grace.

Ash: espera quiere decir que está aceptando nuestra relación – dijo Ash muy alegre.

Grace: pues si ya que se la deja en buenas manos – dijo Grace.

Ash: enserio muchas gracias por su apoya señora Grace – dijo Ash feliz.

Grace: por cierto perdón por mi actitud de cómo te hable así hace un momento es que quería que Serena se fuera para hablar contigo a solas – dijo Grace.

Ash: no se preocupe, además sé que lo hizo también fue porque sé que le preocupa su hija ¿verdad? – dijo Ash a su suegra.

Grace: si Ash, ahora que recuerdo no quiero que le digas nada a Serena de que acepte su relación porque quiero hablar con ella primero y yo le diré ¿está bien? – dijo Grace que quería hablar con Serena.

Ash: bueno está bien yo las espero cuando terminen – dijo Ash mientras que en eso su suegra se dirigía a la habitación de Serena.

TOC…TOC…TOC…

Grace: ¡Serena! Puedo entrar – dijo Grace a su hija que estaba tocando su puerta.

Serena: ¡si! Pasa - dijo Serena con un tono poco molesto.

Grace: bueno hija quiero hablar contigo seriamente – dijo Grace.

Serena: si mamá dime… - dijo Serena que sabía que se trataba de su relación con Ash.

Grace: bueno Serena quiero hablarte de tu relación con Ash – dijo Grace.

Serena: está bien mamá, pero quiero decirte que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer sobre mi relación – dijo Serena muy segura de sí misma.

Grace: bueno quiero decirte unas cosas ¿Ash te ama de verdad? – dijo Grace a su hija.

Serena: si mamá el me ama muchísimo y me lo ha demostrado, te puedo contar lo que paso pero no te molestes si – dijo Serena que quería contarle a su mamá lo que le paso con el acosador.

Grace: si hija cuéntame – dijo Grace muy sorprendida.

Serena: hace unas semanas yo por tonta me le había peleado con Ash y en eso yo Salí corriendo a un bosque a pensar pero en eso me encontré con un chico que me miraba mucho y yo decidí irme de ese lugar pero el chico me perseguía y en eso me agarro y me puso contra el suelo y me quería violar… - dijo Serena.

Grace: que… pero y Ash que hacia porque no hizo nada – dijo Grace muy molesta.

Serena: mamá me dijiste que no te molestarías además yo le dije cosas feas a Ash y yo Salí corriendo – dijo Serena tratando de explicar.

Grace: hay Serena porque serás descuidada hija y que paso ¿te violo ese chico? ¿Te hizo algo? –dijo Grace muy molesta.

Serena: está bien te prometo que ya no seré descuidada, y no te preocupes no me hizo nada el chico porque en ese instante llego Ash y lo golpeo pero justo cuando lo iba a acusar con la oficial Jenny el chico se escapó – dijo Serena.

Grace: que alivio, me estaba preocupando mucho Serena y bueno te pregunto ¿el daría cualquier cosa por ti? – dijo Grace.

Serena: si mamá y también me lo ha demostrado quieres que te lo cuente – dijo Serena.

Grace: bueno cuéntame… - dijo Grace.

Serena: esto sucedió hace unas semanas también yo y Ash fuimos a tener nuestra primera cita no divertimos mucho y todo eso pero ya siendo lo último decidimos ver una película y mientras que Ash hacia la cola para las entradas yo estaba pidiendo las palomitas y las gaseosas, pero en eso terminando de comprar todo, justo yo me tropiezo y le ensucie todo a un joven y también malogre su celular nuevo porque le había entrado gaseosa y este me empezó a insultar y yo me quede callada sin hacer nada sentada en el piso porque tenía mucha vergüenza… - dijo Serena.

Grace: pero porque te dejaste insultar… ahhh… - dijo Grace.

Serena: es que tenía mucha vergüenza y la gente me miraba pero en eso Ash viendo esto me dijo que no me preocupara y en eso le dio un golpe al chico porque vio que me seguía insultando… - dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

Grace: se lo merecía por haberte insultado – dijo Grace.

Serena: si mamá pero lo que pasó después fue terrible – dijo Serena a su madre.

Grace: ¿terrible? Pero que paso – dijo Grace.

Serena: el chico me había pedido que le devolviera el dinero que había gastado en su nuevo celular, que estaba malogrado por mi culpa – dijo Serena.

Grace: pero cuánto dinero te pidió el joven – dijo Grace.

Serena: bueno me pidió $/1,500 dólares pero yo no tenía esa cantidad y en eso Ash se sintió culpable que le pago al chico todo el dinero que tenía y nos fuimos a ver la película ya que Ash insistió – dijo Serena.

Grace: ¿$/1,500 dólares? Guau es mucho dinero pero Ash como pudo pagarlo – dijo Grace.

Serena: es que cuando gano la liga kalos le dieron un poco de dinero, pero yo sé que eso no alcanzaba para pagarle al chico y creo que uso su dinero de su pasaje de viaje a kanto y le pago al chico y desde ese momento yo me siento culpable mamá – dijo Serena.

Grace: hay… Serena porque siempre te metes en líos… bueno no te preocupes que yo le comprare un pasaje a kanto a Ash ¿sí? – dijo Grace.

Serena: enserio mamá, eres la mejor mamá del mundo por eso te quiero – dijo Serena muy feliz.

Grace: hija… ¿y Ash te hace feliz?... – dijo Grace.

Serena: si mamá me hace muy feliz… - dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por su mamá.

Grace: bueno ya que me has contado todo, está bien hija acepto tu relación con Ash… - dijo Grace que fue interrumpida por Serena.

Serena: gracias enserio muchas gracias – dijo Serena.

Grace: a por cierto Serena, tú y Ash no habrán hecho otra cosa ¿verdad? – dijo Grace a su hija "sobre lo que ustedes ya saben".

Serena: ¡no mamá! Como crees Ash me respeta y mucho, además él me dijo que lo haríamos solo cuando nos casemos – dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

Grace: jajajaja es una broma hija, por cierto Ash ya sabe que acepte tu relación y te está esperando abajo – dijo Grace a Serena, y en eso Serena se dirigía a la sala para ver a Ash y contarle.

Serena: ¡Ashh! Que feliz estoy – dijo Serena de felicidad abrazando a Ash.

Ash: de seguro tu mamá ya te lo dijo ¿verdad? – dijo Ash.

Serena: si, me dijo que podemos ser novios – dijo Serena.

Grace: oigan chicos que quieren comer – dijo Grace que estaba en la sala.

Serena: umm… no se mamá, ¿y tu Ash que quieres comer? – dijo Serena.

Ash: lo mismo digo no sé qué comer, bueno señora Grace cualquier cosa que usted cocine estará bien – dijo Ash halagando a su suegra por su buena sazón.

Grace: Gracias…, bueno entonces hare "pollo al horno" – dijo Grace.

Ash: Esta bien con eso – dijo Ash.

Serena: si mamá, por cierto mamá puedo llevar a Ash a conocer el pueblo – dijo Serena.

Grace: pero eso no será más bien una cita… - dijo Grace con una sonrisa.

Serena: ay mamá aunque lo fuera somos novios ¿verdad? – dijo Serena.

Grace: está bien, pero asegúrense de llegar a la hora de cenar – dijo Grace.

Serena: está bien llegaremos eso de las 8:00pm ¿está bien? – dijo Serena.

Grace: bueno está bien – dijo Grace.

Ash: no se preocupe señora Grace cuidare de su hija, hasta luego – dijo Ash que salía con Serena agarrados de la mano.

¿A dónde llevara Serena a Ash?

¿Qué le mostrara Serena a Ash?

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINO CON ESTE CAPITULO Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….


	7. Capítulo 7

Quiero pedir mil disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo el jueves ya que justo cuando había terminado el capítulo no me di cuenta de la batería y se apagó y bueno todo mi trabajo se borró y tuve que volver hacerlo por eso lo subí el viernes perdón por eso, bueno comencemos…

Título: Amourshipping - Una historia de amor hecha realidad

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé.

Capítulo 7: una decisión dura de tomar parte 4.

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Serena le habían dicho a la mamá de Serena de que tenían una relación pero en eso la mamá de Serena habla seriamente con ellos pero al final acepto su relación y al rato después Serena le dice a su mamá que llevaría a Ash a conocer al pueblo y en eso…

Nota: los personajes de los que hablo en mi historia algunos son creados. –.gracias.-.

Serena: por cierto mamá puedo llevar a Ash a conocer el pueblo – dijo Serena.

Grace: pero eso no será más bien una cita… - dijo Grace con una sonrisa.

Serena: ay mamá aunque lo fuera somos novios ¿verdad? – dijo Serena.

Grace: está bien, pero asegúrense de llegar a la hora de cenar – dijo Grace.

Serena: está bien llegaremos eso de las 8:00pm ¿está bien? – dijo Serena.

Grace: bueno está bien – dijo Grace.

Ash: no se preocupe señora Grace cuidare de su hija, hasta luego – dijo Ash que salía con Serena agarrados de la mano.

Narrador: luego de que Serena y Ash salieran de la casa Serena decidió llevar a Ash a un lugar para visitar a alguien muy preciada para ella.

Serena: oye Ash primero te llevare a la casa de mi mejor amiga está bien – dijo Serena muy feliz en solo pensar que se reencontraría con su amiga mientras que caminaban por la calle.

Ash: bueno está bien, si eso te hace feliz pues vamos – dijo Ash sonando muy caballerosamente ante su enamorada agarrándola de la mano.

Serena: por eso es que te amo tú me entiendes verdad, bueno ya llegamos toquemos el timbre (tim, tom, tim, tom – sonido del timbre) ojala que este en casa – dijo Serena muy ansiosa.

Ash: pero crees que le caeré bien a tu amiga – dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

Serena: no te preocupes Ash te aseguro que le caerás súper bien, así que no te preocupes ¿si? – dijo Serena para no preocupar a Ash.

Ash: está bien confiare en ti – dijo Ash muy confiado.

Akame: ¿sí?, Espera…pero…si…eres…Serena – dijo Akame muy alegre reconociendo a su amiga.

Serena: ¡hola Akame! Cuanto tiempo sin verte amiga – dijo Serena muy contenta de volver a ver a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

Akame: hola Serena yo también te eh extrañado mucho – dijo Akame al ver que su amiga la estaba abrazando pero en eso se percata de Ash.

Akame: por cierto tú quien eres ¿vienes con Serena? – dijo Akame muy sorprendida y se le hacía muy conocido.

Ash: hola, si vengo con Serena – dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

Serena: si vengo con él, ya que es mi novio… – dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

Akame: ¿novio?, bueno pasen adentro y siéntense para que me lo expliquen tranquilamente – dijo Akame que estaba muy sorprendida por lo que dijo Serena.

Ash y Serena: gracias – dijeron estos a la vez que se sentaron en los sillones de la sala.

Akame: no es nada, bueno ahora cuéntame todo – dijo Akame muy curiosa que se sentó en el sillón también.

Serena: bueno Akame te presento a mi novio él es Ash Ketchum, Ash te presento a Akame es mi mejor amiga – dijo Serena a Ash y Akame presentándolos a ambos pero algo de repente paso.

Ash: mucho gusto Akame – dijo Ash muy tímido y respetuoso saludando.

Akame: mucho gusto también, espera acaso… tu...eres el ganador del torneo pokémon de la liga kalos – dijo Akame reconociendo a Ash y dando a conocer su gusto por las batallas pokémon.

Ash: bueno si, yo soy el vencedor de la liga kalos – dijo Ash un poco avergonzado.

Akame: pero que coincidencia, me darías tu autógrafo por favor – dijo Akame a Ash pidiéndole un autógrafo.

Ash: claro, que te firmo –dijo Ash que estaba firmando una libreta de Akame.

Akame: muchas gracias Ash, oye Serena me darías un autógrafo también ya que me entere también de que eres la nueva reina de kalos – dijo Akame agradeciendo a Ash y pidiendo una también de serena.

Serena: bueno está bien – dijo Serena muy contenta firmando la misma libreta.

Narrador: después de firmarle los autógrafos a su amiga Akame estuvieron charlando un buen rato hasta que Serena se dio cuenta de la hora y vio que era ya una poca tarde y que tenían que ir a ver el pueblo.

Akame: enserio pasaron por todo eso, es muy increíble de como Ash es tan valiente de haberte protegido Serena – dijo Akame escuchando todo lo que le habían pasado a estos tortolos.

Serena: ¡si! para mi aparte de ser mi novio también es mi héroe, por cierto Akame se nos hiso tarde lo lamento pero tenemos que ir nos – dijo Serena mirando la hora.

Akame: no te preocupes, será para otro día – dijo Akame que acompañaba a su amigos a la puerta.

Ash: bueno me divertí y la pase bien otro día vendremos a visitarte – dijo Ash feliz de haber hecho una amiga.

Serena: hasta luego – dijo Serena que se despedía de su amiga alzando la mano junto a Ash.

Akame: ¡hasta luego! – dijo Akame también despidiéndose alzando la mano.

Narrador: bueno en eso de que Ash y Serena salieran de la casa de Akame se dirigían al pueblo y en eso Serena llevo a Ash a varios lugares ya después de acabar de visitar todos se fueron a un parque para sentarse en unas sillas para descansar pero en eso Ash le empezó a decir algo a Serena.

Ash: oye Serena quiero hablarte acerca de mi viaje, bueno te quería preguntar si ¿quieres venir conmigo? – dijo Ash a Serena cosa que puso un poco triste a Serena mientras que estaban sentados en la silla del parque.

Serena: si quiero ir, pero creo que mi mamá no me dejara además hace poco es que se enteró sobre lo nuestro y ahora ¿quieres que le diga que me voy de viaje de nuevo contigo? No creo que me deje – dijo Serena más triste por lo de Ash.

Ash: entonces estaremos en contacto – dijo Ash a Serena cosa que no le gustó mucho a Serena.

Serena: pero acaso crees que hablarte a una pantalla es igual que estar cerca de ti – dijo Serena muy conmocionada.

Ash: entonces tratare de venir lo más rápido posible ¿si? Te lo prometo – dijo Ash a Serena y también hizo que deje de estar triste.

Serena: bueno entonces te estaré esperando ¿si?, oye Ash mira la hora que es mi mamá nos dio permiso solo hasta las 8:00pm y la hora de ahora son exactamente 7:45, tenemos que llegar en 15 minutos o se molestara – dijo Serena a Ash y luego estos dos se dirigían hacia la casa de Serena.

Narrador: ahhhh~~~~ bueno Ash y Serena se habían detenido en un parque a charlar un poco pero después de terminar se dirigieron hacia la casa de Serena y en eso al llegar.

Serena: que raro las luces esta apagadas, mamá ya llegue – dijo Serena entrando con Ash a su casa y estaban por el pasadizo.

Ash: qué raro parece que tu mamá no está – dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: bueno prenderé la luz…, pero que pasa porque no prende los focos – dijo Serena prendiendo los focos del pasadizo y en eso saca su celular y uso la linterna.

Ash: espera voy a ver si prenden los de la sala…, no Serena los de la sala tampoco prenden – dijo Ash que prendía su celular también para usar l linterna para ir a la sala y prender la luz ya que no se veía nada.

Serena: lo que significa que no hay luz en toda la casa – dijo Serena muy pensativa.

Ash: oye Serena y porque no tratas de prender velas para alumbre el lugar un poco – dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: buena idea Ash creo que hay algunos en la cocina iré a buscarlos – dijo Serena que se dirigía con Ash hacia la cocina.

Ash: si pero, ¡no!…porque...precisamente…en este momento, oye Serena me prestarías tu baño – dijo Ash que tenía ganas de ir.

Serena: hay Ash… bueno está bien sube al segundo piso de frente hacia la derecha y ahí está el baño – dijo Serena que estaba buscando en la cocina unas velas.

Ash: ¡gracias!…, pero que habrá pasado – dijo Ash que se preguntaba lo de las luces pero justo en ese momento ve la puerta del baño y justo cuando estaba cerca se apaga su celular por falta de batería y escucha un ruido proveniente del baño.

Ash: que fue ese sonido y viene del baño… y justo cuando se apaga mi celular, pero no importa entrare ya que estoy cerca – dijo Ash mientras que abrió la puerta del baño y en eso extendió su brazo para ver si no se chocaba con una pared pero justo al dar unos pasos las manos de Ash tocan algo redondo, suaves y muy grande y seguía apretándolos hasta que escuchaba gemidos.

Grace: aaah, aah, ahhh… eres tu Ash - dijo Grace reconociendo ese voz familiar, ya la había escuchado porque cuando había terminado de bañarse justo cuando estaba secándose unas manos tocaron y manosearon sus senos y en ese momento escucho la voz de Ash.

Ash: [no me digas…que…estoy…tocando los pechos de mi suegra]¡si! S...o...y...Ash y lo lamento mucho no volverá a pasar enserio lo siento – dijo Ash a su suegra tratando de disculparse ya que se le había quitado las ganas de ir al baño y también soltó los pechos de su suegra y esto lo puso muy rojo.

Grace: [ahh… nunca pensé que mi yerno me haría esto, y peor aún que me hiciera excitar] no te preocupes Ash ya paso además fue un accidente ¿no? – dijo Grace muy sonrojada y pensando a la vez.

Ash: enserio ¡lo siento! Mucho, será mejor que me vay… - dijo Ash en ese momento pero una voz llamándolo lo interrumpió.

Serena: ¡oye Ash pasa algo! – dijo Serena llamando a Ash porque esta había escuchado ruido arriba también y estaba subiendo al segundo piso.

Ash: ahora que hare si Serena me encuentra así me odiara o me matara – dijo Ash teniendo miedo de Serena y no sabía dónde esconderse ya que todo estaba oscuro y no tenía nada con que ver.

Grace: no te preocupes Ash tengo un idea, y yo sé donde puedes esconderte – dijo Grace soltando una risa sabiendo lo que iba hacer.

¿Qué IDEA SE LE HABRA OCURRIDO ALA MAMÁ DE SERENA, PARA ESCONDER A ASH?

¿SERENA DESCUBRIRA A ASH?

¿ASH PODRA EVITAR QUE SERENA NO LO NOTE?

BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO Y YA SABEN QUE SUBO LOS JUEVES Y LUNES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL FINAL DE "UNA DECISION DURA DE TOMAR", SIN MAS QUE DECIR HASTA LA PROXIMA :)

CONTINUARA….


	8. Capítulo 8

Título: Amourshipping - Una historia de amor hecha realidad

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé.

Capítulo 8: una decisión dura de tomar parte 5 final.

En el capítulo anterior Ash había entrado al baño y como estaba oscuro no podía ver nada ya que se le había acabado la batería de su celular ya que tenía linterna, pero en eso Ash extiende sus manos para no chocar con la pared y en eso sus manos tocan los pechos de su suegra y en eso él se disculpa y justo cuando iba irse una voz lo llamo.

Ash: enserio ¡lo siento! Mucho, será mejor que me vay… - dijo Ash en ese momento pero una voz llamándolo lo interrumpió.

Serena: ¡oye Ash pasa algo! – dijo Serena llamando a Ash porque esta había escuchado ruido arriba también y estaba subiendo al segundo piso.

Ash: ahora que hare si Serena me encuentra así me odiara o me matara – dijo Ash teniendo miedo de Serena y no sabía dónde esconderse ya que todo estaba oscuro y no tenía nada con que ver.

Grace: no te preocupes Ash tengo un idea, y yo sé donde puedes esconderte – dijo Grace tranquilizando a Ash.

Ash: cuál es la idea, dímela – dijo Ash muy asustado.

Grace: pues escóndete detrás de la puerta – dijo Grace a Ash que se escondiera cerca de la puerta (ya que si alguien entra no podrá ver lo que hay al lado de la puerta)

Ash: está bien - dijo Ash caminando cuidadosamente hacia un lado de la puerta para no llamar la atención, pero en eso Serena entra.

Grace: Ash creo que es Serena no te muevas ¿si? Porque si lo haces nos descubrirá y no hagas ruido – dijo Grace escuchando que entraba su hija al baño donde estaba Ash y su mamá.

Serena: Ash estás ahí – dijo Serena porque había escuchado unos ruidos en el baño y está ya había entrado pero como tenia linterna vio solo que estaba su madre.

Grace: que pasa Serena - dijo Grace a su hija para disimular.

Serena: ¿mamá? Pero que haces aquí, y perdón por entrar así – dijo Serena preguntando a su mamá muy sorprendida y disculpándose por entrar así.

Grace: pues me estaba duchando – dijo Grace muy nerviosa.

Serena: pues busco a Ash ya que me había dicho que quería ir al baño y hace un momento escuche ruidos y por eso subí a ver ¿lo has visto? – dijo Serena preguntando por Ash.

Grace: pues creo que también lo escuche pero en el tercer piso – dijo Grace tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

Serena: ya veo mamá gracias, y perdón por entrar así – dijo que estaba a punto de irse pero su mamá le llama.

Grace: espera Serena me prestas tu celular ya que no hay luz porque uno de los fusibles se malogro, pero no te preocupes que ya llame al electricista – dijo Grace y explicando la razón por la cual no había luz.

Serena: ya veo mamá, entonces toma además es mi casa y conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano con o sin luz - dijo Serena que se fue.

Ash: uff pero que susto, muchas gracias señora Grace no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco – dijo Ash a Grace per en eso.

Grace: está bien Ash pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, más bien voy a cambiarme para poder salir los dos juntos y bajar abajo antes de que mi hija baje ya que ahora mismo está en el tercer piso – dijo Grace dándole el celular de Serena que estaba con linterna.

Ash: está bien pero para que me da el celular de Serena – dijo Ash un poco confundido.

Grace: pues es para que me alumbres mientras me cambio ya que así no puedo cambiarme, me ayudaras ¿verdad? – dijo Grace a Ash.

Ash: esta bien, no se preocupe que volteare mi cabeza para no incomodarla – dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

Grace: está bien "gracias" – dijo Grace a Ash cosa que lo incomodo mucho.

2 minutos después…

Grace: oye Ash ya termine de cambiarme me das el celular para salir afuera para revisar que Serena no estee – dijo Grace a Ash.

Ash: si tome – dijo Ash dándole el celular a Grace para que saliera afuera.

Grace: bueno creo que no hay nadie puedes salir Ash – dijo Grace a Ash y en eso los 2 bajaron al primer piso y se sentaron en la mesa de la sala a esperar a Serena.

Serena: pero donde se habrá metido Ash que no lo encuentro – dijo Serena cansada ya de buscar a Ash que decidió ir al primer y en eso se encontró con Ash y su madre.

Serena: ¿mamá, Ash? – dijo Serena sorprendida al ver a su mamá y a Ash.

Ash: hola Serena – dijo Ash un poco incómodo.

Grace: hola hija, me encontré con Ash aquí abajo – dijo Grace explicando su encuentro con Ash que estaban en la sala.

Serena: hola a los dos, ya veo mamá pero; Ash como hiciste para bajar que no te encontré arriba – dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash: es que creo que me perdí y no me di cuenta que ya se me había quitado las ganas de ir al baño – dijo Ash a Serena muy nervioso pero en eso el cambia de tema.

Ash: por cierto Serena como haremos con la luz ¿eh? – dijo Ash a Serena cosa que Ash ya sabía pero igual le preguntaba eso para disimular.

Serena: ah es que mi mamá dice que uno de los fusibles se había malogrado y es por eso que no hay luz, pero no te preocupes que ya viene un electricista en camino – dijo Serena explicando a Ash.

Grace: bueno ya, es hora de comer vamos a la mesa todos y lávense las manos – dijo Grace a Serena y Ash.

Mientras que Grace servía los platos para comer, los tortolitos se fueron a lavar las manos en el lavatorio y en eso Ash le hablo a Serena.

Ash: oye Serena, estas lista para que le digas a tu mamá para que te dé permiso para ir de viaje a kanto conmigo – dijo Ash a Serena pero en eso ella se deprimió un poco.

Serena: no lo sé Ash, por eso te lo dije antes que no creo que me deje – dijo Serena muy triste.

Ash: oye no te deprimas ¿si? Perdón – dijo Ash a Serena que le dio un beso muy cálido cosa que puso a Serena muy feliz.

Serena: bueno está bien, pero se lo diré a solas si, en su habitación – dijo Serena a Ash agarrándolo de la mano.

Ash: que bueno, ya hay que ir que me muero de hambre – dijo Ash a Serena que se dirigía hacia el comedor.

Grace: ¡Ash, Serena! Hora de cenar apúrense, que se enfría – dijo Grace a los chicos llamándolos para cenar.

En eso Ash y Serena llegaron al comedor que estaban cenando y mientras que cenaban tocaron la puerta de la casa y la señora Grace va a divisar la puerta.

Grace: ¿si? Que desea – dijo Grace a un hombre con traje azul y traía herramientas.

Señor: buenas noches soy el electricista y vengo a arreglar la luz – dijo el señor electricista a la señora Grace.

Grace: que bueno que ya llego, pase adelante que yo lo guio donde es – dijo Grace que hizo ingresar al Electricista para que mirara que problema tenia los fusibles.

Mientras que el electricista arreglaba el problema los chicos habían terminado de cenar, se fueron a lavar los platos y estaban platicando sobre algunas cosas nada importante, ya pasando 5 minutos el electricista termino rápido el trabajo mientras que la señora Grace estaba observando.

Señor: bueno ya acabe mi trabajo solo tenía los fusibles un poco viejos es por eso que se malograron y tenía que cambiarlos – dijo el electricista a la Señora Grace.

Grace: ya veo menos mal que no fue nada grave, bueno ¿cuánto es el costo? – dijo la Señora Grace sacando su cartera (nota: hay billeteras de mujeres pero también se les dicen cartera si, lo digo por si acaso se confunden).

Señor: bueno ya que eran 2 fusibles, los cambie por unos nuevos, son 14 dólares – dijo el electricista.

Grace: bueno tome y muchas gracias por su trabajo – dijo Grace pagando al electricista.

Señor: gracias, de nada ¿ah? Por cierto casi me olvido solo prendan los interruptores y tendrán luz – dijo el electricista que ya se estaba yendo.

Grace: está bien, hasta la próxima – dijo Grace que lo acompaño hacia la puerta.

Mientras que el electricista se fue la señora Grace prendió los interruptores para que la luz vuelva, y en eso que Ash y Serena que estaban en la cocina hablando vieron que la luz regreso y fueron y se dirigieron hacia la sala y se encontraron con mamá de Serena.

Grace: ¡chicos ya regreso la luz! – dijo Grace viendo a que Ash y Serena estaban en la sala.

Ash: ¿es verdad? pero…como – dijo Ash un poco confundido.

Serena: cierto, no estaba mal los fusibles – dijo Serena a su mamá también confundida.

Grace: recuerdan que tocaban la puerta, pues era el electricista y arreglo el problema con los fusibles y así volvió la luz – dijo Grace explicando a los chicos.

Ash y Serena: aahh… - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Grace: bueno chicos ya es tarde, así que a la cama; por cierto Ash tu viaje hacia kanto saldrá mañana temprano a las 8:00 a.m. ya está todo pagado solo tendrás que dar tus datos y listo.

Ash: enserio muchas gracias, lo que hace por mí – dijo Ash agradeciendo a su suegra.

Grace: no te preocupes no es nada, bueno a la cama que ya es tard… - dijo Grace a Ash pero en eso fue interrumpida por su hija.

Serena: mamá podemos hablar arriba en tu habitación un momento – dijo Serena a su mamá que le quería hablar sobre lo del viaje.

Grace: está bien Serena, entonces Ash duerme temprano para que te despiertes temprano – dijo Grace a Ash que se vaya a dormir.

Ash: no se preocupe que ahora mismo dormiré – dijo Ash mientras se iba a su habitación para que descanse mientras que Grace y Serena se dirigían a la habitación de su mamá para conversar.

Rato después…

Grace: bueno Serena de que me querías hablar – dijo Grace a su hija un poco curiosa que estaban en la habitación sentadas en la cama.

Serena: bueno mamá…yo…te quería decir…que…si ¡puedo ir de viaje con Ash! – dijo Serena muy nerviosa de que su mamá le diga que no, pero en eso.

Grace: ¿ahh? De eso me querías hablar, pero no te preocupes que también compre tu pasaje a kanto – dijo Grace a su hija cosa que a ella la dejo sorprendida.

Serena: ¿mamá? ¿Enserio? Pero porque, pensé que no me dejarías ir – dijo Serena muy sorprendida y que no podía creer lo que su mamá le acababa de decir.

Grace: escucha Serena en el momento que tú me contaste de que Ash te había protegido de varios peligros y que después me dijeron que eran novios, decidí confiar en Ash de que te cuidaría es por eso que decidí que viajaras con él porque sé que te protegerá ¿verdad? – dijo Grace con un tono muy sensible a su hija cosa que la puso muy sensible también a ella y en empezó a llorar un poco.

Serena: sniff, sniff si mamá el me protegerá mucho, entonces muchas gracias por lo del pasaje ahora mismo iré a alistar mi equipaje – dijo Serena secándose las lágrimas y parándose de la cama para dirigirse a su habitación.

Grace: bueno pero después de alistar tu equipaje te duermes ¿sí? – dijo Grace a su hija que salía de la habitación.

Serena: ¡está bien! – dijo Serena a su madre muy feliz que ya se había ido a su habitación.

Al día siguiente y eran las 6:00 a.m. como de costumbre la señora Grace se despertó temprano y en eso que preparaba el desayuno se sentó en el comedor y en eso se encontró con Ash que también se despierta a esa hora y empezaron a hablar un poco.

Grace: bueno días Ash – dijo Grace a Ash que también la saludaba y se sentaba también en el comedor.

Ash: buenos días señora Grace – dijo Ash a su suegra sentándose en el comedor.

Grace: oye Ash me harías un favor – dijo Grace.

Ash: si dígame señora… - dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido.

Grace: me podrías dejar de decir "señora", solo dime Grace – dijo Grace a Ash sonando un poco incomoda.

Ash: pero… - dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por Grace.

Grace: por favor dime Grace, oye Ash te quiero hablar sobre Serena – dijo Grace sonando seria.

Ash: está bien…~Grace~, bueno que pasa con Serena – dijo Ash un poco nervioso a su suegra, que estaban sentados en el comedor hablando.

Grace: bueno te quería decir que…cuides mucho a Serena – dijo Grace sonando algo sensible.

Ash: Claro que la cuidare ni lo dude, pero ¿Por qué me lo dice? – dijo Ash algo confuso.

Grace: bueno Ash ya que hoy te vas de viaje te quería decir que ayer Serena me había pedido permiso para ir contigo, pero tenía miedo de que yo no le daría permiso, entonces le dije que "si" así es que ella ira contigo de viaje y es por eso que estoy un poco preocupada; pero a la vez sé que estará contigo y eso me alivia un poco porque sé que cuidaras mucha a mi hija ¿verdad? – dijo Grace explicando a Ash.

Ash: ya veo entonces iré con Serena, no se preocupe Grace le juro que protegeré a su hija – dijo Ash a Grace cosa que la puso muy tranquila.

Grace: si lo se Ash, eso me pone más tranquila… - dijo Grace a Ash pero en eso se acuerda de que estaba hirviendo agua en la tetera para que tomen su desayuno y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Grace: bueno creo que ya está listo el agua – dijo Grace en la cocina a la vez que apagaba el fuego.

Ash: bueno Grace me iré a entrenar un poco y volveré en 20 minutos – dijo Ash a Grace, ya que se le había pasado un poco el tiempo por haber estado hablando con ella y eran las 6:30 a.m.

Grace: está bien, pero asegúrate de no olvídalo – dijo Grace a Ash que estaba saliendo afuera.

Mientras que Ash entrena con sus pokémon, Serena se había despertado y en eso baja a la cocina y ve a su mamá.

Serena: buenos días mamá – dijo Serena que había bajado a la cocina y se encontró con ella.

Grace: buenos días hija, bueno estas lista – dijo Grace a su hija que estaba muy feliz.

Serena: si mamá estoy lista, quería decirte algo antes de irnos – dijo Serena a su mamá.

Grace: si dime hija… - dijo Grace pero en eso Serena la abrazo cosa que la sorprendió.

Grace: Se..re..na ¿estás bien? – dijo Grace notando a su hija un poco extraña.

Serena: No mamá estoy bien, es que solo quiero darte un abrazo de despedida – dijo Serena a su mamá cosa que las puso a las dos muy sensibles.

Grace: hija mira lo que me haces hacer sniff, sniff –dijo Grace como si quisiera llorar al igual que Serena.

Serena: lo mismo digo mamá sniff, sniff – dijo Serena a su mamá cosa que se abrazaron más fuertes las dos por un buen rato.

Grace: oye hija trata de cuidar a Ash también ¿ok? Él es un buen chico – dijo Grace a su hija.

Serena: si mamá lo cuidare mucho "y no dejare que nadie me lo quite" – dijo Serena a su mamá.

Grace: bueno ya siéntate que serviré el desayuno, ay Ash donde estarás me dijiste que volverías pronto… - dijo Grace pero en eso justo Ash llego para el desayuno.

Ash: Ya llegue – dijo Ash pero en eso su suegra lo llamo, ya que tenía pensado bañarse pero como vio que era tarde decidió hacerlo cuando llegue a su casa.

Grace: Ash siéntate que ya serví el desayuno – dijo Grace a Ash que este se dirigía hacia el comedor para sentarse.

Ash: está bien, buenos días Serena lista – dijo Ash que se sentó en el comedor junto a Serena mirando el reloj que marcaba la hora: 6:58 a.m.

Serena: por supuesto Ash, oye apúrate en tomar el desayuno, ya que en unos minutos nos iremos – dijo Serena a Ash.

Ash: está bien… mnh…mnh – dijo Ash que se apuraba en tomar el desayuno mientras que en eso Grace les habla.

Grace: oigan chicos quiero que me prometan, que al llegar a kanto me llamen de inmediato para así estar más tranquila – dijo Grace a los chicos muy preocupada.

Ash: está bien se lo prometo – dijo Ash.

Serena: si mamá no te preocupes te llamaremos apenas lleguemos allí – dijo Serena a su mamá.

Grace: bueno chicos creo que ya es hora, porque su avión sale a las 8:00 a.m. y no quiero que lleguen tarde – dijo Grace mirando el reloj y eran las 7:10 a.m.

Ash: es verdad, bueno nos vemos Grace cuídese mucho – dijo Ash a su suegra, ya que él se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Serena: no te preocupes mamá estaré bien y cuida mucho a Rhyhorn mientras yo no estoy – dijo Serena a su mamá que le daba un fuerte abrazo y se dirigía hacia la puerta con Ash.

Grace: no te preocupes estaré bien, y si cuidare mucho a ryhornm que les vaya bien chicos – dijo Grace respondiendo y despidiéndose de los chicos.

Ash y Serena: "hasta luego" – dijeron los dos chicos a la ves alzando la mano para despedirse de la mamá de Serena.

Ash: bueno Serena ay que apurarnos en llegar al aeropuerto – dijo Ash a Serena agarrándola de la mano.

Serena: si tienes razón hay que apurarnos ya quiero conocer kanto – dijo Serena corriendo con Ash agarrados de la mano muy feliz.

20 minutos después…

Ash: qué bueno que ya llegamos, pensé que ya no llegaríamos – dijo Ash a Serena muy cansado.

Serena: si estoy muy cansada, pero todavía tenemos tiempo porque son las 7:30 – dijo Serena a Ash muy sedienta.

Ash: bueno pero primero hay que registrarnos, por cierto toma – dijo Ash a Serena que se registraran primero y en eso Ash saca de su mochila y le da una botella de agua porque vio que Serena estaba cansada.

¿Qué PASARA CON ASH?

¿Qué HARA ASH ANTES DE SUBIR AL AVION?

¿SERENA SE ENCONTRARA CON ALGUIEN?

Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo sé que me eh demorado pero tenía unos cuantos problemas pero no se preocupes que seguiré subiendo más capítulos, sin más que decir Esta historia continuara…


	9. Nuevo aviso

Hola a todos chicos y chicas bueno, si estás leyendo esto es porque si sabrás anterior mente dije que había perdido la inspiración y me había decepcionado, pero ya está, ya fue… todo olvidado y también dije que, no sé qué podría pasar con las historias y con todo eso. el año pasado tenía un proyecto nuevo pero algo paso, pues me robaron la lapto y pues ahí tenía todo el trabajo y las cuentas y bueno muchos archivos más, la cosa es que después de unos meses pude recuperar las cuentas y bueno pero lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo y decidí continuar con las historias y hacer nuevos proyectos y bueno como sabrán ya acabe el cole ahora estoy estudiando en un instituto y bueno no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos pero en los tiempos libres aprovechare para inspirarme y darles unos buenos capítulos y en serio quiero pedirles mil disculpas a ustedes que tal vez se molestaron conmigo pero en serio lo siento mucho, bueno y si quieren decirme algo como que animes quiera que escriba o que le agregue algo a la historia pues ustedes deciden y solo tienen que decírmelo al privado o a los comentarios, y si se preguntan cuándo subo ya los capítulos pues será en estos días, ya estoy trabajando duro y no se preocupen y disculpen las molestias … bueno es todo amigos espero que me entiendan y espero que les gusten los capítulos que iré subiendo…..


End file.
